The Raven Haired Malfoy
by Drivelicious
Summary: Hermione is grieving after Harry's death.  She and Draco manage to forge a friendship which may turn out to be so much more.  Every child needs a dad.  HGDM  DH compliant without the epilogue. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters. I wish I did.

Hermione stood staring out over the lake, her robes blowing in the cold wind. She could occasionally see a ripple in the water and guessed that the giant squid was doing his laps. She thought about joining him. It would be so easy to just walk into the lake and let it take her. Then she looked down at her belly, it was still flat but it wouldn't be for long. It would be quite selfish of her if she didn't let this baby have a chance at life. This baby was _his_ baby after all. This baby would be great. It had to be. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Dumbledore's great white tomb. It wasn't alone any longer. There was another tomb now. She wasn't close enough to see the writing but she knew what it said.

_Harry James Potter_

_The Boy who Lived_

_Husband, Friend, Hero_

It should have said father too but there wasn't a chance. Her pregnancy wasn't common knowledge yet and lets face it, this baby wouldn't have a father. Not the way it should have. Harry would have been a great father. He was a great man. He saved the world! Hermione loved him with all her being and now that she was left without him, she didn't know if she could go on. He had been her best friend for more years than she could count. Without him by her side, she didn't know who she was. She wasn't part of the "Golden Trio" anymore. She knew she needed to go back to her friends and family in the Great Hall but she wasn't ready. She just wanted to be alone, just for a little bit before she had to face reality again. What she didn't know was that she wasn't alone. She was being watched.

Draco Malfoy was currently hiding behind a tree. He had been there for hours, watching the funeral of his childhood enemy. He wasn't sure why he had come. Harry and Draco had eventually come to some sort of understanding but they were never friends. They were co-workers passing each other in the halls of the ministry. Occasionally they were sent on auror assignments together but they never hung out after work, never shared a drink and talked about their lives. No, Draco and Harry were not friends but despite everything, Draco respected the man. Draco had also watched Harry die. They were on a mission together, rounding up a rogue group of wizards that were working on a spell to once again raise up a dark wizard. It was nasty magic and Draco was hit with some dark spells while they were fighting. Harry had done what he always did, ran right out to the front of the pack and charged in with wand at the ready. He wasn't ready this time though and in a flash of green, he was gone. Draco saw it happen but couldn't do anything to stop it. He had to focus on the fight going on around him.

He didn't want to go join the mourners in the castle. He knew that he wouldn't be turned away but he didn't want to face Ron, who had also been there to watch his friend die. They had never been able to get along and he didn't want to cause stress to any of Harry's family and friends. He was about to go home when he saw her. The woman who once caused him much humiliation with her dead on slap was now fragile and broken standing by the lake. He had watched her for a while now, feeling that looking after her was one thing he could do for the man who had once saved his life.

Hermione stood there for what felt like hours. Her legs were numb, her face was cold and that great black lake looked so inviting. It would be so easy for her to join Harry, just a few steps and she could let go. She slowly began to move forward a few steps at a time, feeling the cold of the water hit her feet, then her ankles, her knees, her waist. This was it, her time to make a choice. End it all or live without Harry. She hesitated, knowing this baby deserved a chance but not knowing if she could give it.

Draco watched her slowly walk into the water. At first he couldn't tell what she was doing but then he knew. He broke out into a run, not wanting to yell and frighten her or alert others. He saw her stop and he froze. He silently prayed that she was going to back up and not do what he was afraid she was going to try to do. Finally he spoke.

"It's a little cold for a swim isn't it?"

Hermione jumped at the voice, looked back and scowled. Leave it to Malfoy to ruin her plans. Down deep she was relieved. She knew that even Draco wouldn't let her die. She would live to see another day and in those few seconds, she knew that she would live for this baby. Draco had saved two lives with one sentence.

"For your information, I thought I saw something in the water and wanted to retrieve it" Hermione replied, hoping he bought her story. "What are you doing out here Malfoy? You should be in with the guests."

"I could say the same for you Potter. It's too cold for you to be out here in the water, come on and I'll dry you off. I am sure all the Weasels are waiting for you."

"Stop calling them that. You should really get over those old prejudices Draco. Harry said that you'd changed." Hermione started coming back to shore when her shoe caught. Before she knew it she was face down in the mud. This was not a good day. She buried her husband, almost killed herself, and ended up face down on the shores of the lake. It was then that she started to laugh.

"Well, the mudblood got a little muddy huh? Sorry, I couldn't resist saying that," laughed Draco. He was just glad that she was laughing and not crying. He helped her up and quickly cast a cleansing charm, followed by a drying charm. "So, why exactly are you avoiding your friends and family?" he asked as they walked away from the shore.

"I just needed some time to myself. I couldn't face them, the guilt in Ron's face, the tears, and the questions. Do you realize people have already started to ask me when I am planning to go back to work and whether or not I was going to sell the house? My husband's been dead less than a week and I'm supposed to make decisions?"

"Just tell them all to sod off and that you'll handle things in your own time. When my mother died, family members pushed me to clean out the house, sell off her antiques and all I wanted to do was escape. I can't pretend to understand what you are going through but I know the feeling of being overwhelmed. You could just go home you know, get comfortable and read a good book. You do still read right Hermione?"

" Yes Draco, I still read. I would love to head home but I need to thank everyone for coming. I think I'm fine now. Thank you for helping me out of the mud." She paused and looked back, "You know I never thought I'd be thanking you for anything?"

"Time does change things doesn't it." Draco replied. "Well, I'm going to head home. You sure you are ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for coming. Harry would have liked to know you were here. He grew to respect you at work you know. Goodbye Draco." Hermione then headed for the castle, amazed that she actually had a civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy of all people. She looked back over her shoulder at the door to the castle and saw Draco watching her. She gave a wave, he gave one back and she disappeared inside.

Author's Note: Chapter 2 is finished but needs to be edited again. I hope to have that up tomorrow night. Please read and review. I'd love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. Just because I want them doesn't make them mine.

A month after she buried her husband, Hermione sat on the floor of the bathroom after another exciting period of morning sickness. Waiting for the strength to return to her body, she stroked her offending stomach and muttered soothing words to the precious baby who didn't mean to cause its mum so much grief. She was almost 3 months along now, and about ready to tell people about the baby. It's been her little private secret and the only thing that's kept her going. The only person who knew was Ginny and that's because Ginny had a knack for knowing everything that was going on with everybody. She must have been blessed with that trait from her mother. Ginny was coming over in a little bit to borrow a dress to wear to the ministry ball. Her boyfriend Blaise worked in the misuse of muggle artifacts office, taking over her father's old position and would be her escort.

"Hermione? Are you home?" Ginny called after flooing in from the Burrow. "I think you should reconsider going to the ball. Where are you?"

"I'm here Ginny, this little baby decided that I didn't need to keep my lunch down today."

"Poor Hermione! Leave it to a Potter to make mischief!" Ginny laughed as she tried to keep Hermione's spirits up. It was a tough job. "You've got a future marauder growing in your belly, what do you expect?"

"I'm fine, let's look at the dresses, I've pulled out all the ones that will fit you." Hermione led Ginny into the bedroom where she had laid out several gorgeous dresses that she had worn to one event or another. Being married to the savior of the wizarding world led to attending a number of social events.

"Which one are you wearing?" Ginny asked her friend. She saw the scowl on Hermione's face and continued to talk her into going. "You know that they are going to honor Harry right? You really should be there. Ron's speaking and so is Kingsley. You could leave right after, but so many people want to see you and Blaise said he'd be happy to escort two women."

"I don't want to go and have all those people look at me with pity. I am proud of Harry and I'm glad he's being honored but I just don't know if I can face everyone else. Ron is bad enough. Every time he looks at me I can see how guilty he feels and no matter what I say it doesn't help." Hermione turned away and picked up a dress while a tear fell from her face. "Try this one, the color will be perfect on you."

Ginny obediently tried on dress after dress, all the while trying to figure out how to talk Hermione into going. Finally she came up with a brilliant plan. She excused herself from the mess of dresses and claimed to need a drink of water. In the kitchen she quickly scribbled a note to the Minister of Magic and "borrowed" Hermione's owl to send it.

About a half hour later Ginny had chosen a dress when a very official Ministry owl pecked at the window. Hermione opened the window to receive her letter.

_Hermione, as you know we are honoring Harry at the Ministry Ball tomorrow night. I know how hard this may be for you to consider, but we would love it if you could please say a few words and accept the award of service that we are giving Harry. It would mean a lot to the Ministry employees for you to be a part of this. Harry was much respected by all who knew him. Please reply by tomorrow afternoon so we can plan accordingly and find someone else to accept the award. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kingsley Shacklebot, _

_Minister of Magic_

"Well, that makes my decision a bit harder doesn't it? I wonder who else they would get to accept the award. Harry didn't even have any other family. Except the Dursleys of course and they don't count."

"There's no one else Hermione. You have to go, do it for Harry." Ginny pleaded.

"Oh, I suppose you'd better help me choose a dress then." Hermione sighed, resigned to the fact that she would have to go out amidst all those people and face the looks of pity.

In another part of London, Draco Malfoy was having a bit of trouble regarding the ball himself. He couldn't find a date. This was quite unusual for Draco and it made him very uncomfortable. His plans to go with Pansy had fallen through when she ran off and married Marcus Flint after a night of firewhiskey drinking. That had just happened a week ago and Draco was still angry. He didn't much care who Pansy married but she had been an easy date whenever he needed one. He could go alone if he had too. With his reputation he wouldn't be alone for long. There were a large number of single Ministry workers who he was sure he could charm into a few dances, but none that he wanted to be committed to for a date. There would be photos, and stories in the Prophet and he just couldn't have that gossip about just any girl. He supposed that alone was the way to go considering he couldn't think of any woman who really caught his fancy. Well, except for Ginny and she was taken. Damn, Blaise was a lucky man, he thought, Ginny was hot!

The next night a very nervous Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her hair and trying to quell the nausea that this time wasn't caused by the baby. She didn't know if she could really do this. Ginny told her she could leave as soon as the presentation was over so she focused on that. She could come home and curl up with a good book, which was all she wanted to do tonight anyway. There was a knock at the door and Hermione knew that her "dates" had arrived.

Upon opening the door, she was greeted by a large group of people, many of whom had red hair. It seemed that anyone who knew Harry was invited regardless of whether or not they worked at the ministry. She was to be escorted by Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Blaise. Aside from Harry being there, she couldn't ask for better companions. Most importantly she felt as if she were protected by friendship. "Let's go and get this over with!" she exclaimed as George and Charlie took her arms and apparated away.

Draco watched the large group arrive and noticed that Hermione was with them. They were being quite protective and he figured that there would be a Weasley at her side the entire night. He was glad for it because she still didn't look as strong as he knew she could be. There was something about her that made him want to protect her. He knew that she was planning to end her life that day at the lake. Whether or not that was the reason for his concern, he wasn't sure. She smiled and laughed with her friends but he could tell that it wasn't genuine. She wasn't ready to be here and he knew it. He'd keep an eye on her tonight just in case.

Hermione was greeted by her coworkers from the Department of Mysteries. She hadn't been back to work since Harry died so she was genuinely happy to see many of them. She was relieved that most of the looks that came her way were of friendship and concern, not pity. While her eyes scanned the room, she caught a glimpse of white blond hair. Knowing that Lucius was safely locked in Azkaban, it could only be Draco. She hadn't seen him since that day at the lake but she thought of him often and how he had saved her baby's life. Finally he looked her way and their eyes locked. He gave her a smirk and raised her glass. She laughed a little because he looked like he wanted to be there even less than she. Nodding her head in response, she turned back to her friends.

At last it was time for the presentation. Kingsley said a few words about the work that Harry had done for the Ministry and the Order. The words were from the heart and Hermione was touched at how much respect he had for Harry. Next was Ron's speech. He had most of the room in tears as he remembered being the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. Finally it was Hermione's turn. She took deep breaths as she heard Kingsley's words.

"We honor every member of the Ministry who die in the line of duty, but this time it's different. Harry wasn't just an employee; he was a friend, a fighter, and a hero. We'd like to present this award of service to Harry's wife, please welcome Mrs. Hermione Potter."

Hermione walked to the front of the room and took the beautiful plaque from Kingsley. "I know that Harry would have hated to be recognized like this, but for me it makes me proud. I'm proud to have been by Harry's side for so many years and I'm honored to accept this on his behalf. Thank you all for supporting me over the last month and I look forward to coming back to work and thanking many of you personally." As the crowd clapped for Hermione, she quickly made her way down the steps and out a side door before the tears started to fall. "Damn it! Damn you Harry for being so brave. You knew you were going to be a dad, why weren't you more careful?" she sobbed as she ran down the path. Finally collapsing on a bench, the tears came freely. Once again she didn't notice she was not alone.

Draco had been standing near the door that she bolted out of. He didn't see a Weasley in sight so he figured it was up to him to follow her and make sure that she was ok. It was beginning to be a habit of his. He wasn't prepared for the words that came out her mouth however and was stunned to hear that Harry was going to be a father. He figured that very few people must have known about this as he would have heard if it was public knowledge. Making as much noise as possible so not to startle Hermione, he walked up and sad down on the bench next to her.

"So, Potter knocked you up huh?" He knew it was a crass thing to say but he didn't deal well with tears and was hoping to make her smile, or at the very least get mad at him.

"Go away Malfoy. I just need some time by myself." She then realized what he had said and quickly turned to look at him. "Please don't tell. Only Ginny knows and I just want a little more time."

"It's not my secret to tell. I'm sorry I overheard but you were yelling pretty loudly. So it is Potter's kid right?"

"Draco! You prat! How could you even say a thing like that?"

"Good, you are mad at me. I'd rather have you mad at me than sobbing on my shoulder." Draco grinned at her then and saw the beginnings of a smile on her lips.

"Well, I'm not crying anymore but I don't think I'm mad either. Thanks for being an arse and cheering me up." A full smile graced her face then and she found herself once again shocked at actually thanking Malfoy for anything.

"Come on, I'll walk you back in to find one of your Weasley protectors." Draco helped her to her feet and guided her back toward the door. "When are you coming back to work? I'm guessing that you'll be taking more time off when the baby comes."

"I'm going to start back next Wednesday actually. I need to get out of the house and it will be good to get back to a routine. As for taking time off for the baby, I of course will take some time but I can't decide whether or not to quit or just take a leave. That's another one of those big decisions I need to make."

"Well, I suppose I'll see you around the Ministry then. Take care of that little Potter."

"Thanks Draco. For everything." Draco watched Hermione as she rejoined her friends. The evening was winding down and he apparated home. That night he had dreams of a little raven haired boy causing trouble at Hogwarts. Hermione instead dreamed of a little raven haired boy playing Quidditch with a tall blond man.

Authors Note: Eventually there will be a romance, I promise. I got my first review too! Thanks abel is in the castle! I don't want to beg for more but reviews sure are nice to get. (hint, hint)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but if JK wants to give them to me, I'll take them. _

Hermione rushed into her office at work. She had just come from a long meeting and she was supposed to be at the Burrow ten minutes ago. She knew that they worried about her and she figured it wouldn't be long before someone popped in to check on her. Throwing her papers on her desk, she headed out down the hallway to get to the fireplaces in the atrium. Just as she figured, there was a man with red hair heading her way.

"Mione, you're late. You know mum worries about you. Let's go, I'm hungry."

"I'm sorry Ron, I just got out of a meeting and I'm moving as fast as I can. Do you know if my parents have arrived?"

"Your parents arrived about an hour ago and are currently being questioned by dad over the proper use of the cell phone." Ron laughed as he took Hermione's arm. The Grangers were always subjected to intense questioning whenever they were around Arthur. They stepped into fireplace and within seconds arrived at the Burrow.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I had an important meeting and just couldn't get away." Hermione was greeted warmly by everyone assembled. She was planning on giving away her secret tonight. She was just starting to show and didn't want to hide this amazing gift from the people she loved any longer. Her only hesitation was the public. Harry was still very much a celebrity and when word got out that his child was on it's way, there would be a great deal of interest. It was just a fact she'd have to accept. She'd wait until after dinner though and then ask Luna to help her write a press release. Maybe if it came out in the Quibbler, less people would be inclined to believe it at first and Hermione might have peace for a little longer.

After dinner, while dessert and coffee were on the table, Hermione stood up to make her announcement. Ginny gave her a supportive thumbs up; she took a deep breath and began. "I wanted to have you all here tonight because I have an announcement. I've been keeping this a secret because it's so very special to me. I'm pregnant." She got the words out and waited for reactions, most of which were what she expected.

Her mother immediately started crying about how she always wanted a grandchild. Her father sat stunned, still not accepting that his little girl was a grown woman. Molly burst into tears moaning something about "poor Harry". George and Bill were exchanging money from some sort of a bet and Ron's mouth hung open in shock. 

"Pregnant? You mean you had sex after Harry died? How could you?" Ron yelled, shocking everyone into silence.

"Ronald! How could you think that? This is Harry's baby you idiot!" Hermione ran out the back door trying to control her emotions. How could Ron think that? How could it even cross his mind that she had already found someone new?

"Mione? I'm so sorry. I didn't think before I spoke. Typical I know. Did Harry know?" Ron asked as he followed her out the door.

"Yes Ron. Harry knew. We were going to tell everybody but he. . . he died and I didn't want to share this yet."

"Can you ever forgive me? I just haven't been thinking right since . . . well since Harry. . . since he died. I'm so sorry. For everything." Ron reached out for Hermione's arm and pulled her in for a hug. They both needed that hug. Ron had been distant after Harry's death and even though Hermione understood that he was upset and felt guilty, she needed him to support her. After a time, Hermione told Ron that of course he was forgiven and they went back in to enjoy the celebration. Molly was making plans with Mrs. Granger for a baby shower and George had out the firewhiskey, toasting "Good Ol' Harry." There was a great deal of laughing that went on that evening and everyone healed just a little bit.

4 days later, Draco was picking up lunch in Diagon Alley when he saw the display of Quibblers at the newsstand. Right away he noticed a picture of Harry and Hermione from some event. The headline was "The Boy Who Lived, Lives On." The article was obviously announcing Hermione's pregnancy. He stood for a moment before finally buying a copy of the paper. He couldn't seem to stop looking at Hermione's picture. What was going on in his head? He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind at all. As he continued on toward the café, he skimmed the article. It was well written; he had to give Luna credit for that. As he approached the café he noticed a bushy haired woman sitting alone reading. That hair could only belong to one person.

"Hey Hermione, finally decided to tell the world huh?"

Hermione looked up from her reading and noticed Draco watching her intently. "Oh, hi Draco. I was just having lunch."

"Mind if I join you after I order?" Hermione nodded in agreement and Draco went to order his sandwich. Upon returning to the table he noticed that Hermione was reading Hogwarts A History, the latest edition. With a smile, he sat down and joined her. "I read the article, and it was very well done. Good thing to bring it out public before people start guessing and starting rumors."

"I know." She sighed, putting down the book. "I would rather my pregnancy not be big news but I know it would have whether Harry were alive or not. I'm over 4 months along and it wasn't good to keep hiding."

"No reason to hide, I think it's great that Potter gets to live on. Junior there will have a lot to live up to." Draco said with a smirk.

"I don't want this baby to have to live up to anything though, that's the thing. I don't want this baby to always be labeled as the child of the Boy Who Lived. That's too big of an expectation to put on a little child."

"I know all about expectations believe me. I lived with being the Slytherin Prince, the Malfoy heir and everyone expected me to become a death eater. It's bad enough I have this permanent mark on my arm. It's good you want to let your baby have a normal life. I hope you succeed."

"Thank you Draco. Darn it, I thanked you again. This is getting a little weird. What's even weirder is that I enjoy talking to you. You seem to be the only one who says things like they are to me. Everyone else tiptoes around me. I am not going to break. I'm stronger now."

She looked stronger too. Draco was glad to see that she looked healthier and not as fragile. This was more like the Hermione who could kick his butt if need be. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. "So, how would you like to continue having good conversations, I mean better ones than you'll get from a Weasley? How about we meet for lunch once a week? Oddly enough, I enjoy talking to you too."

"Well, I do need to eat and I don't have to read every lunch hour. Sounds good. How about the same time next week. Same place?" Hermione asked.

"Great, I'll see you then. Goodbye Hermione." Draco watched her walk away and couldn't help but feel that by asking her to lunch he was getting himself in deep. He couldn't deny that he was beginning to be attracted to her. She was beautiful, smart, and feisty. In other circumstances he would have been pursuing her hard and fast. She would have already been in his bed. This was different. She was a recent widow, she was pregnant, and Draco knew she wasn't ready for anything at this point. He just needed to get his mind off of her. Somehow. Except he didn't want to.

Hermione took a look back at Draco as she walked back to the office. He had changed and she could tell that he was a good man who was trying hard to live up to past mistakes. She also knew that he was trying to make up for his father's mistakes as well. She smiled to herself as she though of how Harry would have reacted to her having lunch with Malfoy every week. He'd have probably joined them eventually. Harry and Draco could have been friends if they had more time. Ron was another story entirely, but she couldn't worry about him right now. She smiled as she realized how much she was looking forward to lunch nest week.

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! A couple of you asked about Ron. I think this chapter explained that he had a lot of guilt. I almost feel that Harry was the glue keeping Ron and Hermione friends. Without Harry, they struggle. There will be more with Ron coming up. I'm sorry if this is progressing slowly but I just can't have Hermione and Draco together yet. It will happen though, just stick with me! I was sidelined by a migraine over the weekend but I have the next chapter started and will get that up soon. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Too bad._

Three months flew by with Hermione getting bigger by the day. She had to buy new clothes and was not very happy about it. She was in a pretty bad mood as she stomped into the Leaky Cauldron for her lunch with Draco. Throwing off her cloak, she slid into a chair and slammed her bag down. Draco watched her with a smirk. He was getting used to her changing moods and he was very hopeful that whatever she was mad about didn't involve him. Pregnant witches could do some damage with a good hex.

"Glad you could make it, isn't it a glorious day?" drawled Draco, knowing it would get a rise out of her if he acted cheerful. He had to work at that emotion anyway, it wasn't natural for him.

"Oh back off Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." Hermione sat trying to take deep breaths to calm herself.

"Do you want to talk about it or do I risk a hex by asking?"

"I'm sorry. I just got back from an appointment at St. Mungo's. Apparently they think that I'm under a lot of stress and have decided that I should cut my work load in half. They already owled my boss! Apparently they didn't think I would give them the message."

"Well, if I know you, and I think I do, you wouldn't have given them the message and you would continue to work full time until you were too exhausted to actually give birth. You are too stubborn for your own good." By continuing his lecture, he knew he risked bodily harm but he cared enough about Hermione to give her the facts. "This will give you more time to get the baby's room ready, shop for little baby clothes that you women find so cute and learn how to change a nappy." Draco finished with a grin.

"Ha! For your information I know how to change a nappy, I learned when Teddy Lupin was a baby. As for buying little baby clothes, I don't know where to start. Ginny was going to help me but she's traveling so much with her Quidditch team that we just haven't had the time. I don't want Molly and my mum to know I haven't even started preparing." Hermione was really getting desperate. Part of why she was so upset over cutting down on her work load was because she'd have more time to think. She missed Harry and desperately wanted him to be here. She didn't want to put a nursery together on her own. She slowly looked up at Draco, gave him her best "poor me" look and hoped that he might take the hint and volunteer.

"What? You think I know anything about babies? Oh, no, don't look at me like that. It doesn't work on me." Draco was protesting but it was fake. He knew that by helping her he would get to spend more time with her. He sure didn't mind that. Not one bit. The truth was, that "poor me" look did affect him and she knew it. "Fine, I'll help you but if you tell any of my friends I'll get you good, baby or not."

With her mood lightened, Hermione shot Draco a grin. She knew she had him from the start. She wasn't sure why but she knew that he'd do almost anything for her. The strange thing was that she didn't mind. She enjoyed all the time they spent together. In fact the thing that worried her the most was how much she did enjoy it. She knew it wasn't right to have feelings for someone so soon after Harry died. It was disrespectful to Harry, but she couldn't deny that there was something there. She saw it when she looked Draco in the eyes. She just couldn't let anything go further than friendship. Besides, it took two to have a relationship and she knew that Draco didn't feel anything but friendship toward her.

After a leisurely lunch, Hermione and Draco walked back to the ministry only to get stopped by her boss as soon as they reached the atrium.

"Hermione! I just got an owl from a healer at St. Mungo's and it says that you are under too much stress. He wants you to only work half days for the next couple of months." Mr. Hackley was a good boss and a kind man. Hermione knew that he would take this seriously and that like it or not she would be taking time off.

"Really Mr. Hackley, I'm fine. Maybe in another month or . . ." She was cut off from finishing her sentence by the look of resolve on her boss' face.

"Nonsense! Your part time work starts today, you should go out and get some fresh air, take a nap, relax! You've done more than your share of work over the last several months and you deserve to enjoy this time in your life. We'll see you tomorrow." With a wave Mr. Hackley walked back toward the elevators, leaving Hermione standing there wondering what she was going to do with the rest of her day.

"So, you want to get started on that shopping now?" Hermione was shocked to discover that Draco was still at her side, and offering to go shopping. With a nod of her head they turned and walked back out of the ministry toward muggle London.

After leaving the fifth baby store, Hermione was exhausted, Draco was frustrated and the Potter fortune was a little smaller. Draco led Hermione toward a café so she could rest her feet and they could get a snack.

"I never knew there were so bloody many things for a baby. I thought they just needed a nappy and a crib. What the hell was that "Boppy" thing for anyway?" Draco grumbled as he sipped his tea.

"I have no clue. I just remember my mum mentioned me needing one. Now I've got one and it will probably just take up space."

"Why did you want to shop in muggle London anyway? Isn't there baby stuff in Diagon Alley?" Draco asked.

"Well, a few of the stores carried things like self cleaning bibs and instant bottles, but I just thought that I'd be more comfortable raising this baby with things that were a little more predictable. I saw a crib in a store in Hogsmeade that will cry if the baby cries. Apparently it is a louder cry than the baby so that the parents will come quicker. I'm sure I'll be able to hear my baby without having to comfort a crying crib." Hermione laughed at the thought.

"I have to say I agree with you there." Draco laughed along with her feeling quite content sitting with his former enemy. He really couldn't imagine a better way to spend the day but he'd never admit that to her. "Come on, I'd better get you home. You are supposed to be resting"

Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand that he offered to help pull her up. When her hand clasped his, she felt something, like a charge of electricity shoot up her arm. It wasn't anything like she'd felt before and all she could do was stare at their joined hands. Draco felt it too and it took his breath away. They remained with their hands clasped for what seemed like forever before Draco's mind returned to him and he continued to help Hermione to her feet. "Thanks," mumbled Hermione, blushing, looking down, and removing her hand from his.

"I think we can find an apparition point this way. . ." Draco's voice trailed off and he was clearly shaken. What was happening to him? He had never felt that kind of connection with anyone before. He desperately wanted to feel it again. He could not be falling for Hermione Granger Potter. He just couldn't. It wasn't right. But it was happening whether he liked it or not. He knew that he had better watch his step. Not only was she not going to want to have anything to do with him if he tried anything, but she had a whole mess of loyal Weasleys and friends who were not going to be happy about it.

They reached the apparition point in silence, both consumed by their own conflicting thoughts. Hermione's time was spent berating herself and trying to talk herself out of feeling anything but friendship.

"Do you need me to come back to your house with you?" Draco asked. He really just wanted to go home and have a few drinks.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for coming with me. It was fun."

"See you next week?"

"I'll be there. Bye Draco." Hermione apparated away but she didn't go home. She headed right for the Burrow, in desperate need of a hug and hopefully a warm meal. Molly would provide both. She wasn't disappointed. At her arrival, Molly enveloped her in a warm hug and quickly ushered her to the table where she brought out a bowl of hot stew and warm bread.

While they ate, Hermione told Molly all about the baby things that she had bought today. Molly was listening but knew that there was something else troubling Hermione. "So what's the problem dear? Not that I'm not thrilled to have you here, but I know there's something bothering you. You don't usually show up on an afternoon in the middle of the week."

Molly's intuition was spot on of course and just as Hermione was going to start talking about her visit with the healer (avoiding the subject of Draco), Ginny rushed in.

"Hi Mum! Hermione! Wait, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked as she flopped down at the table, reaching for the bread.

"Hermione came for a visit, dear but may I ask what you are doing here?" Molly answered for Hermione as she fixed a bowl of stew for her youngest.

"I was hungry of course. Why else would I be here?" This brought a chuckle from Hermione and a glare from Molly. "Sorry Mum, I got off of practice early and thought I'd stop by and see my favorite mother. I also wanted to get a dress that I left here. I wanted to wear it to dinner with Blaise tomorrow. He's taking me somewhere fancy in muggle London."

"A special dinner? Do you think he'll propose?" Molly was practically drooling at the thought of another wedding.

"Mum! I doubt it. We've never really talked about it. I wouldn't mind if he did of course, but I'm sure he's not ready for that." Hemione saw the glint in her friend's eye and knew that Molly had set some interesting thoughts swirling through Ginny's mind.

"So, what about your love life Hermione?" Ginny asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Hermione choked on her stew. "My love life? I hardly have a love life. I'm 7 month's pregnant and I'm a widow. I can't even begin to imagine dating again." That last statement was a lie and Hermione hoped that her eyes wouldn't give her away.

"Hermione, I know that Harry hasn't been gone that long but you need to start thinking about your future. Harry wouldn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life, and he especially wouldn't want you to raise this baby alone. Every child needs a father." Molly spoke the truth but for Hermione the truth hurt.

"I just don't think I'll ever get over Harry. Our lives were so perfect together. It's been so hard these last months and I miss him every day."

"Of course you do, dear. We all miss Harry every day. He was special to all of us, but you don't have to replace him you know. You can enhance your life by sharing it with someone else. Harry will always be there, in your heart and you'll see him in your child every time you look at him or her. I've got a solution anyway."

"What do you mean you have a solution?" Hermione was a little concerned. Molly had some wonderful ideas but she's also had some bad ones in her day.

"Charlie." Molly stated.

"What about Charlie?"

"He's my only single son, well besides George but he has Katie. Charlie needs a wife, you need a father for your baby and I'll get to claim another grandchild."

"Mum, I don't think Charlie is the solution to Hermione's situation. Not that he's not a great catch but he lives in Romania and plays with dragons all day. He's probably not going to want to move back to London and work in an office."

"Molly, it was a good thought, and I'm honored that you would want me to marry one of your sons but Ginny's right. Charlie loves where he lives and what he does. It wouldn't be fair to even ask him because he'd probably agree. I couldn't do that to him, and I can't imagine leaving England. As for the grandchild part, don't you realize that you are going to be this baby's grandmum anyway? You were the only mother Harry ever had, so I'm counting on you to dote on this baby." As Hermione finished, she saw Molly wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Well, we just need to find you someone else then. Too bad Neville's dating Lavender. He'd be a nice reliable husband." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Neville! I don't think so. I'd rather marry Draco." Hermione blushed as she realized her mistake. She had been trying not to mention his name.

"Draco? Hmmm. That would be interesting. You are friends; he's single and very sexy. He'd probably be a good father. Interesting. . . "

"Oh stop Ginny. Yes, Draco and I are friends but that's all we are and that's all we will ever be. I'm not ready to date again anyway."

"But if you were ready to date again, would you consider Draco?" Ginny was not going to let this go.

"He's my friend. That's all. I need to get going. Thanks for dinner Molly" A flustered Hermione rose from her seat, hugged Molly and Ginny and flooed home. As she changed into comfortable clothes and settled down with a book, she had no idea that Ginny and Molly continued to work on finding a father for her baby. In fact, they were making a list, and it appeared that Draco was at the top.

As Molly and Ginny sat drinking their tea, Ron burst in and headed right for the stove. "Hi Mum, hi Gin. I'm starving."

"You are always starving" Ginny mumbled as she concentrated on the list.

"What's going on? What're you writing?" Ron asked between bites.

"It's a list. We are trying to figure out who should marry Hermione and help raise her baby."

"Let me see." Ron pulled the parchment toward him and scanned the list of names, scowling as he saw Malfoy at the top. He saw all familiar names, like Oliver, Seamus, Colin, Lee, and Charlie. "How come I'm not on the list?"

"You are on the list. You are on the back, with the other rejects." Ginny laughed at the expression on Ron's face as he flipped the list over to find a blank parchment.

"Ron, didn't you listen to me? This is a list of people we think would be suitable to marry Hermione and raise Harry's baby."

"I'm the perfect person to raise Harry's baby. He would want me to do it. I'm his best friend." Ron was mad now and not thinking clearly.

"And you are already married! Remember your wife? Remember Luna?"

"Oh, right. Well how come Malfoy made the list? And it looks like he's on the top of the list too."

"He made the top of the list because he is single, handsome, protective of Hermione, and her friend. I actually think that he might be the one."

"If you think I'm going to let him lay one hand on her. . . Oh just the thought makes me want to curse him good." Ron slammed his fist down for emphasis but Ginny knew that it was all for show. Ron really just wanted Hermione to be happy. He may have been happily married to Luna but his love for Hermione would always be there. He'd do anything for her and if Hermione wanted Draco, he'd just have to accept it.

"Ron, relax. Hermione isn't ready for anything anyway. But if she was, and she wanted to be with Draco, you know that you'd be fine with it eventually." Molly watched the conversation between her two youngest and smiled. Sensible Ginny was always able to calm down her hot-headed brother.

In the heart of London, a sleepy Hermione put down her book and closed her eyes. As she slept, her mind was busy, dreaming of a little boy with jet black hair walking hand in hand with a man with white blond hair. The dreams were comforting and she was smiling in her sleep. In another house in London, a very agitated Draco paced and drank, trying to clear his head. He could still feel her hand in his and he couldn't get her out of his mind. As he finally passed out into dreamless sleep, he too had a smile on his face because his last drunken thoughts that night were of Hermione and the baby that he was starting to want as his own.

**_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Keep em' coming! I know this is slow moving but it's getting there. I've got grand ideas and keep waking up in the middle of the night with new ones._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. I've accepted that. **_

Saturday morning was cold and overcast. Draco was just finishing his breakfast when an owl arrived and tapped on his window. Taking another sip of his coffee he got up to let the strange owl in. He took the envelope, handed out an owl treat and the owl left for more deliveries. It was from Ginny. Draco couldn't figure out why he would be getting anything from her. He figured it couldn't be a wedding invitation yet because Blaise had just proposed a couple nights before. Draco chuckled at the memory of his friend showing up very upset after leaving the Burrow last night. After he and Ginny announced their engagement, Molly immediately went to work on the wedding plans and apparently the brothers pounced on poor Blaise, asking him question after question. Blaise couldn't remember very clearly but he was sure that someone had placed a curse on him at some point. He knew that if he ever hurt Ginny, something was going to happen, he just couldn't remember what.

Draco opened the envelope to find an invitation to Hermione's baby shower. Baby shower! Why the hell would he be invited to a baby shower? That's for women, not men, and certainly not Malfoy men. As he continued to read the details he learned that it was not just a baby shower but a surprise birthday party for Hermione as well. The shower was just part of the plan to get Hermione there although the invitation did suggest that all gifts be for the baby. At the bottom of the invitation, was a personal note from Ginny.

_Draco, _

_I know you probably don't want to come to a baby shower but we are trying to get all of her family and friends there to celebrate her birthday. I know you two are very good friends and I know it would mean a lot to her if you came. Don't worry, you will not be the only male there. Oh, and Blaise said if you don't show, he'll drag your sorry ass there and he'll make you wear a baby bonnet. _

_Ginny_

If he hadn't already decided to go, the prospect of being humiliated in front of all those Weasleys would be enough. Blaise would go through on that threat. Maybe he could leave town. He heard that Greece was nice this time of year. Really though, Draco would do anything for Hermione at that point and if she was having a birthday party, he would be there.

About the same time that the invitations were going out, Hermione received a delivery. It was all of the baby furniture and supplies that she and Draco had picked out. The delivery men dropped everything in the room that would be the nursery and headed out, leaving Hermione with boxes of unassembled furniture and piles of equipment that wouldn't be used for a couple more months. Well, she'd better get started.

She found Harry's box of muggle tools. She was glad that they had them. Both she and Harry had been raised as muggles and were able to handle a hammer and a screwdriver just fine. Not everything had to be done with magic. After opening the first box to find several pieces of wood, she found the instructions for the crib. Looking them over, she decided that they must be written in some ancient text. She just had to read more carefully, she was the smartest witch of her age after all.

"Let's see. I need to find piece A. Ok, here it is, next I need to use the number 3 wood screw and attach it to piece E. Why are there two piece E's? Is this the number 3 screw? I thought I was supposed to have 8 of them, why are there only 4?" Talking to herself was not a good sign but there wasn't anyone else around. Unless you count Crookshanks and he was currently sleeping by the fire.

Hermione spent a good hour trying to make sense of all of it and wound up crying in the middle of the floor surrounded by packing materials, crib pieces and tools. She couldn't do it alone. She needed help. She decided to owl Ron to see if he could come. It wasn't until after she had sent the owl that she remembered that he was going to be in Scotland all day with Luna, doing research on an article for the Quibbler. She thought about George but she knew that he would most likely try to charm the crib to build itself and she didn't want to take a chance. She knew the most logical person was Draco but after the conversation with Molly and Ginny a few nights ago, she had been trying not to think of him. She was desperate though, and sent off an owl.

Draco was just about to head out for a walk when another owl appeared at his window. This time, it was a letter from Hermione that was quick and to the point. "Draco, I need help. My baby crib is attacking me. If you have time could you stop by." He wasn't worried about the crib actually attacking her -unless George had got a hold of it- but he flooed over right away. He found Hermione in the soon to be nursery and it did in fact look like she had been attacked by a crib.

Hermione looked up at her visitor with relief and uttered one pathetic word. "Help." Draco started laughing then, she looked like she'd been through another war. Her hair was pulled into a messy pony-tail. She was wearing an old t-shirt and jeans and her cheeks were flushed. Draco thought she looked beautiful. "Um, Hermione? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to put this bloody crib together. I think I've figured out the instructions but I needed another hand to help me get it all attached."

"Do you see that thing laying beside you? That long pointed wooden thing? That's a wand. It helps you do magic. Just wave it around and you'll be done."

"Shut up Malfoy! I'm not in the mood. I don't want to use magic. Not on something as important as my child's bed." Hermione scowled at the still laughing man. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I'll help you. Just tell me what to do." Draco got down on the floor with his friend and began following her instructions. Things were coming together nicely when they heard a voice coming from the living room fireplace.

"Oh, that sounds like Ron. I owled him too, but forgot that he was going to be out of town today. I'll be right back." Hermione struggled to get on her feet and headed out to the living room. Draco, always nosy, followed. Hermione walked over and sat down to talk to the face that had appeared in her fireplace.

"Hi Ron. I'm so sorry I bothered you."

"Is everything ok? I can be over in a few hours. If it's an emergency I can get George or Bill."

"No, everything is fine. I was having trouble putting the crib together but Draco came over and we are almost done. I forgot that you were going to be out of town."

"Draco? He hasn't hurt you has he? I'll get George. . . " Ron was cut off by Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley, you know that Draco would never hurt me! Why you can't get over your schoolboy differences I'll never know. He's my friend and he's been there for me whenever I needed him these last few months. He's going to be a part of my life whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it one bit Hermione. I know that Harry trusted him but I don't. I swear if he lays one hand on you I'll kill him." Draco winced as he heard Ron's threat. He knew that if he wanted Hermione in his life, Ron would always be there. He could deal with Ron, but he wished it would be easier on Hermione.

"Ron please, don't say that. Not after. . . not after everything we've been through. We've seen too much death. You shouldn't threaten anyone with it. Ron, I trust Draco with my life. I trust him with my baby's life. You'll get used to it one of these days." Draco smiled at Hermione's words. It meant a lot for her to say that.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's just a knee-jerk reaction when I think of you and Malfoy alone together. You're right, I shouldn't have said that. I'm not happy about him being there with you though."

"Just try to enjoy your day and stop worrying about me. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow at the Burrow."

Defeated, Ron said goodbye and his face disappeared from the flames. Hermione took a deep breath to calm her frustration and headed back to the nursery. She found Draco waiting with a screwdriver in one hand and his wand in the other. She laughed at the sight.

"I figure if I can't use a charm on the crib, can I at least use it on the tools?" Draco was intentionally trying to cheer her up and it appeared to be working. He loved to see her smile.

"No, we are finishing this the hard way. You'll be proud of your accomplishments."

Late in the afternoon, Draco and Hermione stood back and admired their hard work. The crib was up and sturdy, the changing table was in the corner packed with nappys and with a few well placed spells, the walls had changed to a light green with a blue ceiling enchanted with gently moving clouds. It was perfect. Hermione leaned against Draco without thinking and dropped her head to his shoulder. "It looks so wonderful. All it needs now is a baby."

Draco was shaken by her closeness and her touch. He struggled to catch his breath, but boldly placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "It's just perfect." He said softly. "I can't wait to see you rocking a baby in that chair over there." Hermione smiled at the thought as she turned in Draco's arms. She hugged him then, her arms going up around his neck.

"Thank you Draco. You don't know how much your help means to me." Draco moved his other arm to surround her and breathed in the scent of her. He was falling hard and he loved the feeling of her in his arms. Suddenly, Hermione jumped and laughed.

"Did you feel it? The baby kicked? Here it goes again!" Hermione took Draco's hand and placed it on her stomach. After only a few seconds, he felt the baby move. He was speechless and stood there with his hand on Hermione and his eyes looking right into hers. She was smiling and looked so alive at that very moment.

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and felt his hand on her stomach. An odd warmth started at the tip of her toes and moved upwards. There was some sort of connection that they shared and she couldn't explain it. It scared her a bit but more than that it made her feel content and happy. After a few moments, she broke the connection and offered to make Draco dinner.

"Really, you don't have to do that, why don't I take you out?" Draco still couldn't shake what he felt when he touched her. It was like electricity shooting through his veins. At least he was intelligent enough to answer her appropriately, even if he felt that his brain had taken a break.

"I'm not dressed to go out and I have plenty of food. Really it won't take long to broil some steaks and make a salad. I'd like to do something to thank you for your hard work."

"Sure, at least let me help you though."

"Why don't you open up a bottle of wine –your choice, I can't drink, and then you can slice the bread."

As they got to work in the kitchen they laughed and talked about several topics. Their friendship grew that night and they became more and more comfortable together.

After dinner, they sat at the table, eating ice cream for dessert when Ron and Luna showed up. He was determined to check on Hermione and seeing the cozy scene in the dining room, his temper quickly reached a boiling point.

"Trying to take Harry's place are you? You bloody bastard, think you can move in on Hermione." Ron drew his wand and was ready to strike when Luna stepped in front of him. "Luna, move. Now!"

"Ron, put your wand down this instant. You walked in on two friends having dinner, nothing more. If they were snogging on the table, you might have a reason to be angry but they're eating ice cream!" Luna turned to Hermione at that point. "Can I have some?"

With a sigh of relief and a look of caution at Ron, Hermione scooped some of the chocolate chip ice cream into a bowl as Luna sat down at the table. She was clearly shaken, not only by Ron's temper but his words. Was Draco trying to take Harry's place? More importantly, was she letting him?

Ron was currently pacing and fuming. He was trying to get a handle on his anger. He reacted badly he knew. They looked like a normal couple smiling and eating together and that was just more than he could handle. He would always remain loyal to Harry, and he just couldn't stand the thought of anyone taking his place. Ever.

Draco was not satisfied that Ron wouldn't lose his head again and decided it might be wise to head home. He didn't want to look like a coward but he wasn't in the mood to try to work things out with Ron. Maybe another day. "Hermione, I think I'd better get home. Thanks so much for the great dinner and I'll see you at lunch next week. Luna, it was nice to see you." Hermione nodded and walked him to the fireplace.

"Thanks for everything you did today. I don't know what I would do without you." She stood for a moment after Draco left and then turned to Ron. "I think you should leave too."

"What? I'm sorry for getting so worked up but I don't think you know what you are doing here. You are getting way too friendly with Malfoy. He wants more than just friendship you know, he looks at you like he's claimed you."

"He doesn't want anything more than a friend, and that's all we are. You are wearing me out with your accusations and threats. I'm tired and I think you should leave. I wouldn't mind if Luna stayed for a while though."

"You want me to go but you want my wife to stay? I'm your best friend Hermione, you need me."

"Of course I need you! I need you as a friend though, and not as a bully who tries to run my life. Friends are supposed to support each other. If you can't believe the words coming out of my mouth, well that's not acting like a friend. Please go home, we'll talk tomorrow."

Ron kissed Luna on the cheek and headed for the fireplace. "I'm sorry." He left after saying those two words, and Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears. Luna, always the sensitive friend, quickly wrapped her arms around her and led her to the couch.

"Ron means what he says right now. I won't make excuses for him. He's very angry, and still mourning Harry very deeply. The only thing I can say is that he'll get over it. Now, what exactly is going on with Draco?"

Hermione chuckled at the question. So typical of women to get right to the romance. "Nothing Luna. At least nothing I'm ready for. I don't deny that I'm attracted to him and he's been very good to me but I can't imagine having someone else in my life right now."

"But if you were ready, would it be Draco?" The question was quite similar to the one Ginny asked a few nights ago. This time Hermione felt she could be honest.

"Yes. I think it would be. If he wanted me. And the baby. Sometimes I think he might and then I think that it's impossible. He isn't the type to wait anyway. I'm sure he has a girlfriend."

"Hmmmm. I don't know Hermione. Ron was right when he said that Draco looks at you like you are already his. He just might surprise you. Besides, he would take good care of you and your baby does need a father." Hermione sat in silence while she processed that information. Draco didn't want her, she knew he couldn't. She was a mudblood after all. Besides, she didn't think that he would want to raise Harry's baby anyway. She was confused, and hurting. She needed to stop depending on Draco. She'd keep up with her weekly lunches but wouldn't ask him for anything else. She had to be fair to him. He needed to find a wife and start a family of his own.

Luna recognized that her friend was troubled but didn't know how to help. Only time could really dull the ache, but she could change the subject. "Do you want to know a secret? One that not even Ron knows?" Hermione looked up, smiled and nodded her head. "I'm pregnant too!" At this, Hermione forgot her problems and grabbed her friend in a fierce hug, all the while squealing with joy. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you! Why doesn't Ron know?"

"I wanted to wait until the chiptacks were out of season before I told Ron. I'm going to tell him tomorrow morning though. This way, we can announce it to the family at lunch tomorrow." Hermione didn't even want to ask what a chiptack was so she just moved on and continued to gush over the news. "Ron's going to be a terrific father you know. Thank you for telling me." After they chatted some more and checked out the nursery, which was proclaimed nargal free, Luna headed home. Hermione, exhausted from her long day took a quick shower and headed for bed. She was resolved to letting Draco go and really felt it was in his best interest. Draco however was resolved on making Hermione his. He didn't care if it would be a matter of months or years, he would make it happen. He was in love.

_**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews. They mean so much to me and have really made me want to keep writing. Witingfacade18 told me to stop apologizing for the slow pace so I will. It's moving along and that's all I can hope for. The next chapter will be the shower/birthday party. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Rats._

Ginny was feeling very stressed out. Not only was Hermione's party tonight but her mother was hounding her about choosing a wedding date. One thing at a time, Ginny thought as she continued to decorate her apartment. Not knowing whether Hermione was having a boy or a girl, everything was the standard pink and blue. The decorations had been charmed to change to Gryffindor red and gold when Hermione realized this was actually a birthday party. George had helped out with that. Ginny had completely tuned her mother out. That woman loved to talk. After hanging the last of the streamers she stood back to admire her work. At least she'd had help. Luna was currently wrapping silverware in napkins, and Molly was cooking. Fleur and Katie were expected at any time. She had sent Blaise and Ron out for some last minute shopping, George was still at work, and Bill and Arthur were at the Burrow keeping Teddy and Victoire occupied.

Ginny's biggest concern was Draco and Ron being in the same room. Luna had told her about their confrontation a few weeks ago and she didn't want anything to cause Hermione any anguish tonight. She was hoping that Blaise would talk some sense into him while they were at the market.

Hermione and Ron had talked after Ron and Luna announced that they were pregnant. Ginny had "borrowed" some extendable ears and listened in. She was just concerned about Hermione getting too upset. She wasn't that nosey. Hermione urged Ron to relax when it came to Draco, but Ron couldn't agree to lay off of him. He was at least in a better frame of mind considering the news about his own baby but he wasn't ready to let go of the anger.

Across town, Draco was pacing. He seemed to do that a lot lately and often the subject of his distress was Hermione. Right now he was concerned because she had been distant towards him the last few weeks. They had their regular lunches and were still able to talk comfortably, but she had pulled away whenever he reached for her hand to help her out of a chair and she hadn't contacted him any other time. He hoped that she was just busy and that he hadn't done something wrong but he wasn't sure. He thought that they had a breakthrough that night when he felt the baby kick. He was also worried about being in the same room with Ron tonight. It was probably too much to hope that he would get the flu. Hermione had told him that Luna was pregnant and he hoped that maybe Ron would be too distracted by that to confront him.

He walked over to the table where he had the gifts he would bring tonight. He knew that the request was for gifts for the baby but he had a gift for Hermione as well. Plus a gift for him. He hoped he could get her alone to give it to her but he wasn't sure what would happen.

A few hours later, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Unsure of what to wear to her own baby shower, she had spent a good deal of time changing clothes. She had settled on a navy blue blouse with black pants. She figured she looked as good as she was going to get at 8 months pregnant. Her face was too wide, her ankles swollen and she didn't even want to discuss her hips. She knew she was done with being pregnant and couldn't wait to meet her baby. Ron was supposed to come pick her up and help her apparate over to Ginny's. Women in the late stages of pregnancy had a high risk of getting splinched so side-by-side apparition was the safest way to travel.

"Hermione? I'm here. Are you ready?" Ron was making his way through her kitchen, grabbing a handful of chips on his way to find her.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be. I was wondering if we could talk for a few minutes."

Ron knew what was coming. He had already been lectured and threatened by Luna, Ginny, Blaise, George, Bill and even had a howler from Charlie. He had promised all of them that he would be on his best behavior and would ignore Draco and keep his mouth shut. But wait. . . Hermione didn't know Draco would be there. She didn't even know he was going to be there. Hermione thought he was going to drop her off and come back later to pick her up. What was going on?

"Sure, you can talk to me about anything." Ron answered, but he was confused.

"I know we've had our bad moments lately and I'm sorry. I know that you don't like Draco being a part of my life, but I can't deny he's been very important to me. I don't know what's going to happen in the future. Honestly, I'm not ready to fall in love with somebody else but you have to be aware that I don't want to be single forever. I don't know who I'll fall for but I need you to be okay with whomever I love. Even if it's Draco."

Ron felt like vomiting. He knew this was a possibility and he didn't want to face it.

"I'm not saying I love Draco. I don't. But in the future, when I'm ready, I hope that I will love someone again. I need you to accept it because you are always going to be a part of my life. That brings me to the real point of this conversation. I was hoping that you could be the baby's godfather."

Ron sat there looking confused for a moment. The conversation had taken quite a turn. Once he wrapped his head around what she had asked, a smile spread across his face. "Really? Even though I've been a prat, you want me to be the godfather?"

"Of course! You're my best friend. You were Harry's best friend. It's only right. What do you say?"

"I'm honored. Of course I'll be the baby's godfather! I'll be a good one too!" He quickly grabbed Hermione and gave her the best hug he could considering the size of her belly. "I do love you Hermione. I promise I'll do my best to accept whatever choices you make, as long as they make you happy."

Hermione was so relieved. She wasn't ready to let Draco into her life in a way that would replace Harry, but at least she knew that Ron would be a little more accepting of her friendship. She had pushed Draco away these last few weeks. Concerns about Ron and replacing her husband had confused her. She remembered Molly's words from a few weeks back. She remembered Molly telling her that she didn't have to replace Harry, but she could let someone else enhance her life. She still wasn't convinced that she would ever have a chance with Draco, but she enjoyed his company, and decided that she didn't want to lose his friendship.

"Well, you'd better get me over to Ginny's. She'll have a fit if I'm late." Hermione linked her arm with Ron's as they headed to the middle of the room. "What are you going to be doing tonight anyway?"

Ron tried to think of a quick answer. "I'm actually going over to George's. All the guys are going to hang out. Maybe play some poker or something." Ron hoped he was convincing enough. "Let's go."

Hermione and Ron arrived safely at the door to Ginny's apartment. Ron pushed the door open and stood back. Hermione, still oblivious, walked into the room decorated with pink and blue, looking for her friends. All of a sudden the colors changed and all of her family and friends were popping out of the corners yelling "Surprise!"

"What's going on?" She was quite confused as she looked around the room. It was clearly not a baby shower any longer and she saw the faces of all the people she cared about. A pair of grey eyes caught hers and she smiled as she realized that Draco had come. He had a smirk on his face and a drink in his hand.

"It's your birthday party!" A little voice came from Hermione's side. Hermione looked down and saw little Teddy standing there. "I got your baby a present Aunt Hermione."

"Hi Teddy," she leaned over and gave her godson a hug and a kiss on her head. Looking around she felt tears fill her eyes as she saw the smiles on her friends' faces. "Ginny?"

"Hey there. I'm sorry for the surprise but I knew you wouldn't let us throw you a separate birthday party so we decided to kill two birds with one stone. You get your shower and we get our party. I hope you don't mind." Ginny pleaded as she walked up to her friend.

"Thank you Ginny. This means so much." The friends embraced in a quick hug before Molly announced the food was out and for the guest to help themselves. Hermione got swept into the commotion and spent time talking to people that she hadn't seen in quite a while.

As Hermione opened her shower gifts, Draco stood back and watched her. She was more beautiful every time he saw her. He really wanted nothing more than to be able to put his arms around her. He chuckled over the cooing sounds the females of the group seemed to make every time she opened a gift. His gifts were still under a shrinking spell and in his pocket. They were much too personal to give her in public. He glanced around the room and caught Ron scowling at him. Lifting a glass in salute, he nodded at him. Ron in turn nodded. They seemed to have come to a silent agreement to stay on opposite sides of the room. It seemed to be working and Hermione hadn't had to scold either of them all night.

Hermione had finished opening her gifts and was eating a piece of cake in the corner, trying to hide from her guests. She was tired, her back hurt and she really wanted to go home.

"Who are you hiding from?" Draco's cool voice broke into her thoughts.

"Well, to be honest, everyone. I'm worn out. This has been an amazing party but I'm eight bloody months pregnant and I just can't take much more." Hermione laughed. "I'm going to finish my cake, thank Ginny and find Ron to take me home."

"Well, you can finish your cake, and thank Ginny, but Ron is in no condition to take you home. He just passed out in the corner."

"Oh no. I guess I'll have to use muggle transportation then. Would you mind waiting out front with me while I try to catch a taxi?"

"You don't need a taxi, I'm sober, I'll take you home."

"Really? Thanks. I'll go find Ginny." Hermione went off to say goodbye to her friends while Draco went in search of her coat. While he waited for Hermione, he saw Blaise coming toward him.

"You taking Hermione home?" He asked with a smirk. "You can thank me later."

"Thank you? For what?" Draco was suspicious now.

"I made sure that Ron was too sloshed to take her home. That way, you can take her and get some time alone with her. Aren't I good?"

"While I appreciate the thought, what exactly do you think will happen when I am alone with her? We're just friends you know."

"For now. I know you want her. Ginny knows you want her. Hell, even Ron knows and that's why he's so pissed. Spend some time with her, so that when she's ready, you'll be the one she comes to. According to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's list, it's either you or Charlie so unless you want your woman moving to Romania, you'd better claim your place now."

"You prat. I don't want anything more than friendship from Hermione. That's it. Now, what list are you talking about and why would she choose a dragon tamer over me?" The conversation had ended abruptly when they saw Hermione heading their way.

"Blaise, thank you so much for all that you did. This was a wonderful party." Hermione gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek as thanked him.

"We'd do anything for you sweetie. Now you go home and get off your feet. Maybe you can even get Draco to rub them." Blaise laughed as he walked off, giving Draco a wink.

"Never mind him, let's go." Draco put his arms around Hermione and apparated her home. "Hermione? Do you mind if I stay for a couple minutes, I have a couple gifts for you and I wanted to give them to you privately."

"Draco, you've given me so much by helping me. I don't need anything. But of course you can stay, have a seat. I've got to get my shoes off." Hermione sat down on the couch and was surprised when Draco kneeled down and started to remove her shoes. There was that electricity again. Every time he touched her she felt it. She was really in awe of him. She never imagined that he would be kneeling so tenderly removing her shoes. The Draco from Hogwarts would never have considered it. "Thank you" she whispered.

Draco moved her feet up onto the couch and grabbed a light blanket to throw over her. He scooted a chair closer and handed her the now regular size gifts. "This one is for the baby," he said as he handed her a box. "This one is for you," and he handed her an envelope.

Hermione started to open the box. Inside was a small silver cup. It was stunning, freshly polished with the image of a dragon etched on the side. "Oh Draco, this is beautiful. This must have cost a fortune, it's too much."

"It didn't cost me anything because it was given to me when I was a baby. It was my mother's before that and my grandfather's before that. Don't worry though, I had it checked for dark magic and it's clean. See that dragon? That represents me. Before I was born, it had a narcissus flower, which of course represented my mother. When it is passed onto a new baby, and the baby touches the cup, it will change into the symbol for that child, until he or she passes it down to another."

Hermione was touched by the story but was instantly confused as to why Draco would give the cup to her baby. It should stay in his family. Draco noticed her expression and continued. "If that cup had been Harry's as a baby, it probably would have had a stag, like his patronus, or maybe even a lightening bolt."

"Draco, why are you giving this to my baby? Don't you want to give it to your own child someday?"

"I don't know how to explain it but it feels as if that cup was made to be passed down to your child. It belongs to you and that baby now. It just feels right." Draco knew that he couldn't confess the real reasons. He couldn't tell her that the child she was carrying was meant to be his. He didn't want to scare her but someday he would tell her. Once she'd figured it out for herself. He just needed to change the subject. "Now, open the envelope."

Hermione put the cup aside and tried to clear her head. She picked up the envelope and opened it up. Inside she found two tickets to see Wicked in London next Friday. "Wicked? Oh my gosh! How did you know I wanted to see this? These tickets are so hard to get!" Draco smiled at her expression. He was hoping for a reaction like that.

"I saw the book on your table that night I was helping with the nursery. I didn't know if you'd be interested in the musical but I took a chance. There is only one condition though. I was wondering if I could go with you? I don't know anything about it but I hear it's about a witch and a wizard so it should be entertaining right?"

Hermione laughed then, her eyes lighting up. "Finally something the great Draco Malfoy doesn't know! I love it! It's about a couple of witches yes, and there is a wizard but they are nothing like us. Haven't you ever seen the movie _The Wizard of Oz_?"

"I haven't seen that many movies. I was brought up to hate everything muggle so it's only been the last few years that I've been to a few movies. Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry. Draco this is the best present. I am so excited. I'd be honored to have you go with me by the way. But there is one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to come over one night this week and we'll have a movie night. We'll have pizza, popcorn and we'll watch _The Wizard of Oz_. You have to see the movie first, it will make so much more sense."

"That sounds good. How about Wednesday? I'll bring the pizza."

"Perfect." Hermione said that last word with a yawn. "I'm going to be terribly rude now and close my eyes. Stay as long as you want."

Draco watched her eyes close and her face relax into sleep. Moving quietly he pulled the blanket up higher on her body and then leaned in to kiss her on her forehead. His lips lingered longer than they needed to but he didn't want to break the connection. He had no idea how long it would take to make her realize how much he loved her but he was a very patient man. With one last look at her, he apparated home.

**Author's Note: I can't tell you how encouraging your reviews have been. I'm new to writing and each positive comment really means so much. I'm addicted to them, checking my e-mail several times a day. I wanted to also note that I know that the time frame for Wicked doesn't quite fit with cannon, but it shouldn't matter. My story takes place in 2007 and yes, Wicked is being performed in London as I type. The next chapter will be Hermione and Draco's first "date" if you want to call it that. It's not started but is taking shape in my mind. Hopefully I'll get a chance to write this weekend. Thanks again my wonderful reviewers!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or the characters or music from Wicked. **_

Friday morning, Hermione couldn't get out of bed. She tried, but she realized that her body was not bending at the middle anymore and her energy seemed to be completely gone. She was ready for this baby to be born and she was ready for her body to be her own again. It would be nice to see her toes. After managing to get up with a difficult maneuver, she headed for the shower. She was going to see Wicked that night and from the way she was going, it would take her all day to get ready.

As she headed into the kitchen she saw the DVD box for The Wizard of Oz lying on the table. She smiled as she thought back to Wednesday night. Draco interrupted the movie constantly to ask questions. Why were the Munchkins so happy over a dead witch? What was the deal with the shoes? Why would a witch melt when water was poured on her? Growing up in the Wizarding world definitely stumped his spirit of fantasy. She'd had a wonderful time with him and they spent a good hour after the movie discussing the finer points of the story. She hoped he enjoyed the musical tonight because she fully intended to.

Sitting down at her table with toast and eggs Hermione looked down at her round belly. She missed Harry more than ever at times like these but she found that her life was filled in other ways. In social settings, she still had the same friends and they were all so good to her. She never really got lonely except when she allowed herself time to think about what she was missing. She knew that if Harry were still alive, he would have brought her breakfast in bed and would have been doting on her non stop. Instead, she was doing it all alone. Sometimes the thought of that was very overwhelming.

Her cell phone rang at that point and brought her out of her reflection on what might have been. Her parents had insisted that she have a phone so they could check in on her as her due date approached. They never liked communicating by owl or floo. She also had a computer and received daily e-mail reminders from her mum to take her vitamins and other assorted pregnancy tips. They could take the witch out of the muggle world but they couldn't take the muggle out the witch. She loved technology.

After assuring her father that she was fine and that she was still pregnant, she sat down to read. She didn't have energy for much else and she could spend the morning doing research for work, even if she wasn't actually going to work.

Draco was busy at work that morning, but he was also thinking of her baby. He didn't know where such strong feelings came from but he wanted to be the father of that baby. He tried to push the feelings aside, knowing they were too much too soon, but he knew that when that baby was born, he wanted to be there to meet his son or daughter. He just didn't know how to express that to Hermione without scaring her away. Unless she wanted it as well.

Ideally he would move in with her, taking the spare bedroom for now, and help her raise the baby. That was the plan formulating in the back of his mind but the execution of his plan was the problem. The fact that he didn't want to stay in the spare bedroom for long was a whole different issue and he knew that it would take all of his Malfoy charm to manage that one. It would take time and some finesse to plan out that conversation.

Lost in his work, he managed to get through the day, looking forward to his evening with Hermione. He wasn't sure about this play that they were going to see. He enjoyed the movie but he thought it was so strange. He still wasn't sure what kind of wizard would hide behind a curtain. That was just silly. He had hired a muggle car to pick her up tonight. It would be difficult to apparate to such a public place and the closest floo wasn't close enough to walk in her condition.

Draco finished up his day and rushed over to Gringotts for some muggle money. He figured if he was going to spend the evening surrounded my muggles he'd better be prepared to pay for things if needed. He headed home to eat some dinner and get ready. The car was supposed to pick him up at 7, head over to Hermione's and then be at the theatre for an 8 o'clock performance. They had decided not to go to dinner as Hermione was just not up to it. He knew that she was feeling very tired and worn out but he was just happy he could do this for her.

At 7 o'clock exactly there was a knock on his door. He was pleasantly surprised to see the very professional looking driver and a very nice car waiting for him. He hadn't ridden in very many muggle cars but he knew good quality when he saw it. Instructing the driver on where to go, he sat back and enjoyed the ride. It wasn't until he pulled up at Hermione's house that he started to feel a little nervous. In his mind this was a date. Sure, she didn't feel the same way but Draco knew his feelings and couldn't hide them much longer. He walked up to her door and knocked, pleased at the smile on her face at the surprise of seeing the car waiting.

Hermione was shocked! She had been expecting Draco to apparate or floo in, certainly not knocking on the door with a car waiting for her.

"Hi Hermione. You look beautiful." While she appreciated the words, it certainly wasn't how she felt.

"Thank you. Draco? What in the world are you doing with a car?"

"It's just the easiest way to get to the theatre. There isn't a close floo connection and I didn't figure we should just pop into our seats. Besides, the driver is doing a good job and the car is very nice. Are you ready?" Hermione nodded yes and headed for the car. She still couldn't believe that Draco would put his life into the hands of a muggle driver. Not that she wasn't thrilled, but still it was unusual.

They talked about their friends and family while they headed for the theatre. Hermione was terribly excited about seeing the musical. She loved musical theatre, having been to many West-End productions both with her family and Harry. Harry didn't care for it much but he went because she loved it. She wondered what Draco's reaction would be. It would be interesting, that's for sure.

Arriving at the theatre, the driver opened the car door and Hermione stepped out into the hustle of London. The theatre was lit up with the logo for Wicked prominently displayed. She wished she had brought her camera to capture some of this. Draco stepped up beside her and with a hand on her back led her toward the doors. Handing the tickets over, they stepped into the foyer and were directed toward their seats.

As the lights dimmed and the music started, Hermione was swept away. She was completely enthralled by the story of two unlikely friends. Two friends from different backgrounds who found a common ground. It was a bit like her friendship with Draco. Back in school, their first reaction to each other was loathing as well. Who would have thought he'd be the one sitting next to her at that moment. As the first act concluded, she struggled to get out of her seat and headed straight for the bathroom. She only hoped people would take pity on the pregnant lady and let her jump some spaces in line.

Draco stood and stretched as he watched Hermione walk away. He was enjoying himself, and thought that he could probably handle attending more musicals in the future as long as Hermione joined him. He jumped a bit as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Congratulations."

"What?" Draco couldn't understand why a strange muggle would be talking to him.

"I was just offering congratulations on the baby. Your wife must be due soon." Draco felt his stomach twist at the word wife.

"Oh, thank you, yes, the baby will be here in a couple of weeks. She's not my wife though." Draco wasn't sure why he was explaining this but the words came anyway.

"I'm sorry for presuming. Not that it matters in this day and age. I have two kids of my own. You'll enjoy being a father." The man walked away to join his wife who was calling him from the entryway.

Draco would enjoy being a father. He only hoped he would get a chance. He watched as Hermione carefully made her way back towards him and thought about what the man had said. He liked the idea of her being his wife. He liked it a lot.

"I'm back. The ladies were so nice and let me head toward the front of the line. I apparently looked like I was in distress!" Hermione laughed as she lowered herself into her seat.

"That's good. Are you enjoying the performance?"

"It's so wonderful! The costumes, the colors, the music are all so amazing. Thank you so much." Hermione didn't think when she grabbed Draco's hand to give it a squeeze. She didn't really realize that she'd kept her hand in his until she had to pull it away to clap along with the rest of the audience after the curtain rose again. She wondered why she had done that and why it was so comfortable to have that contact. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and let herself get lost in the show once again.

Near the end of the performance Draco looked over at Hermione and noticed that tears were rolling down her face. He was immediately alarmed and whispered in her ear "Are you okay?" Hermione turned and looked at him, smiling in embarrassment.

"I'm fine. It's just such a beautiful song." She whispered back. Draco reached over and gave her hand a squeeze, only once more he didn't let go. They sat there with their fingers entwined until the final number was over and they had to clap once again. Draco was warm all over from the feeling of her hand in his. He didn't ever want to let go. After the performance he once again took her hand, this time using the crowds as an excuse. He didn't want to get separated from her. Hand in hand they walked out to the waiting car.

"Do you want to go anywhere else?"

"I'd like to go home I think. I want to get into more comfortable clothes and take these shoes off. I've had an amazing night but I'm just not up for much more. I do have some ice cream if you'd like to come in and join me for dessert."

"Sounds good." They laughed and talked about the show all the way to Hermione's. Draco thanked the driver, paid him, and sent him on his way. He helped Hermione into the house and went into the kitchen to scoop out the ice cream as she changed. They continued to talk about any number of things until Draco lost his mind.

"So, I just wanted to tell you that the lyrics to that song are true."

"Which song? Which lyrics?" Hermione was shocked he'd paid enough attention to remember lyrics.

"Because I knew you, I have been changed for good." Draco sat stunned after he said those words. This was not a good idea and he knew it. He was about to confess his love to a woman who wasn't ready to even consider loving another. He mentally told himself to stop, say goodnight and walk out the door. What he did instead was probably the stupidest thing he could have done. He kissed her. He pressed his lips to hers and loved every moment of it. Every short moment. He came to his senses in time to pull away before she slapped him.

Hermione was looking at him in shock. She was more than shocked, she was stunned. She was also extremely touched by the lyrics that he had recited to her. To be honest, she wasn't sure what to think. She was both angry and moved at the same time. She just knew she wasn't ready for this.

"What the hell was that?" She asked stupidly. She knew what that was.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. It just happened." Draco commanded himself to apologize again, walk out the door and send flowers tomorrow. He wasn't taking commands apparently and continued with his rambling.

"I love you Hermione. Now before you say anything I just want you to know that I mean it when I say that. I love you. I've loved you for a while now and I have tried to put it in the back of my mind so that I could still be your friend. I had no intention of telling you this tonight. I planned to wait until after the baby was born. Only I can't. I've started and now I can't stop. You see, I love that baby too. I've felt very attached to that baby for a long time and I want to be its father. I know I can't replace Harry but the baby needs a father and I'm available and would like the job. I could move in here, into your spare bedroom and be a father right from the start. I love you and I don't want to pressure you into anything but eventually, I'd like us to be a real family. What do you say? I could move my things in this weekend." He took a deep breath as he finished his lecture.

Hermione continued to stare, her mouth slightly open and her mind running through all the possible reactions that she could have. One tiny little part of her wanted to just say "Okay." One slightly larger part of her wanted to laugh, tell him he was crazy and to go get some help. The part of her brain that won out was the part that was angry. Angry that he would allow her to feel for anyone again. Angry that he wanted to be the father that Harry should have been. Angry that he put her in a position like this at all.

"You need to leave." Hermione said with a crack in her voice. She couldn't deal with any of it. Not now. "Please leave." She saw the pain that settled across his face, but she wasn't able to give him comfort. "I'm not ready for any of this. My baby has a father. It doesn't need anyone but Harry. You've gone to far. Please just go."

Draco looked at her, wanting to tell her he didn't mean it but he couldn't. He'd told the truth and he had to deal with the consequences. He walked toward the fireplace gathered some floo powder and looked at her once more. "I love you," was all he said before leaving.

Hermione looked toward her now empty fireplace and felt the tears start. It was wrong of her to even consider what he was offering. She wasn't being faithful to Harry's memory. It wasn't fair to Draco to lead him on. They couldn't have a future together. It just wasn't possible. With great effort Hermione went to bed, where the tears could flow for all that she'd lost. Now she wasn't just grieving over her lost husband but her lost friend. One thing was certain; their relationship had changed and would never be the same again.

**Author's Note: I am trying to get updates in as quick as I can but stupid me decided to try NaNoWriMo this year (Google if you don't know) and now in addition to writing this story, I've got 20 days left to write 40,000 words. I must be crazy. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up next weekend. In the next chapter you will meet the baby. I'm thinking there will probably be 2 chapters and an epilogue to come. Almost done! Once again, thank you for all the reviews. I really should be answering you all personally but I haven't had the time. If I could send you all flowers I would. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Even if I want it in my stocking, Santa won't give it to me. It will always be JK's._**

Hermione had a horrible weekend. She spent most of it feeling sorry for herself and the rest of it sleeping. She was uncomfortable to the point of not being able to do anything. This didn't help her mood. She was also missing Harry more than she had in a long time and she was so angry at Draco she wanted to hex him. How could he do such a thing to her? Especially now. She had really trusted his friendship. It was important to her and he had to go ruin it all by trying to take Harry's place. It wasn't going to happen. She was also mad at herself because every time she got angry at Draco she started crying. She couldn't admit to herself that she actually missed him.

She had a pile of letters that had come, along with some flowers. She had opened the first letter thinking he had come to his senses and was going to tell her it was all a joke. It just said "I mean it. I love you." The second one said the same and so did the third and the fourth. About the ninth letter, she gave up and stopped opening them. The flowers had come once, from a muggle florist. She was going to refuse them but she couldn't and they were displayed in her kitchen window. She sighed as she looked at them, and then turned away. She had an appointment at St. Mungos in a couple hours and she needed to get ready.

Draco's weekend hadn't been any better, only he spent the time getting drunk to numb the pain. He wrote letter after letter and she hadn't responded. He'd even lowered himself to call (on a telephone!) a muggle florist to send flowers. He hadn't received a reply or a thanks. He'd called the florist again and they were delivered and not refused. He had a little hope in that. His letters didn't come back either which was also a good sign. He dragged himself into work that day knowing that he had ruined something very good. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. He knew he was stupid. He should have given her more time. If he could go back to being the Draco from Hogwarts, he would have just gone out, found a girl and had meaningless sex to get Hermione off his mind. Now that he was a different man, the thought of another woman made him sick. He didn't know if he liked this new Draco anymore.

Hermione and Ginny waited in the waiting room at St. Mungos. Hermione was very nervous for some reason and Ginny could tell that something was bothering her.

"Hermione? Is everything ok? You seem worried."

"Oh, everything's fine. I just have a feeling that this might be the last appointment before the baby comes and there's so much to do!" Hermione was overwhelmed. Physically and emotionally. She wasn't sure what to tell Ginny about Draco but she was pretty confident she'd pull it out of her somehow.

"Just make a list and between my brothers, myself and my mum, we'll get it done." Hermione knew that was true. She couldn't have asked for better friends – no, they were family – than the Weasleys. She gave Ginny a smile of thanks.

"So, have you decided on names? I've been meaning to ask for so long but I keep thinking it's not the right time." Naming her baby did bring a sharp pain to her heart. That was one of the decisions she had to make. She didn't want to make it alone.

"Well, Harry and I talked right when I first found out I was pregnant. He was really hoping to name the baby after his parents. If it's a boy, he will definitely be named James, but I can't decide on a middle name. If it's a girl, she'll be Lily. That's been settled for a while but those middle names are the problem."

"What about your parents? You could give the baby their first name as a middle name."

"I could and I've thought about it but I just feel that this baby should be named after people in the Wizarding world. I love my parents but there is so much significance to this baby. The name should be important and mean something. I thought about James Harry but Harry didn't want his son named after him. He was adamant that his son wouldn't carry the Harry Potter name in any form so I'll respect his wishes. We did discuss some other ideas though. I'll make a decision when the time comes."

"Mrs. Potter?" Hermione and Ginny both turned as the healer approached. They followed her into the exam room and Ginny stayed close at Hermione's side as the healer got to work.

"Everything looks great Mrs. Potter. I have to say that this baby looks healthy and strong. You need to be prepared from now on. This baby can come at any time."

"I hope it's sooner than later." Hermione said with a laugh. "I'm miserable."

"We need to go over some details. First, who do you want to be with you in the delivery room?" Immediately tears formed in Hermione's eyes. She held them back as best she could.

"Well, my mum wants to be there, and of course I need Ginny. Molly is welcome if she wants to be there." Her voice shook as she answered because the one person who should be there wouldn't be.

"Ok, we'll make sure that we get them on the security list. I would also recommend making a list of people who you want to be contacted. Family and friends that are important to you that you would like to be there to meet the baby soon after it's born. You can give the list to Miss Weasley and she can arrange for the owls to go out."

"We can work on the list at lunch ok?" Ginny knew how hard this was for her friend. She would do anything to help her. She grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Here is your portkey." She handed Hermione a baby pacifier. "It will activate when you touch it and are in labor. It's quite advanced magic. If you think you are in labor but aren't, it won't work. Make sure you have everything you need when you grab hold though. Once you arrive, owls will immediately go out to Miss Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and your mother. Does your mother travel by floo?"

"She can if needed. She doesn't like to but in this case I'm sure she will."

"Very good. You are all set. Get plenty of rest these next few days, you'll need it." The healer headed out the door and Ginny helped Hermione get dressed.

"I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can give birth." Hermione broke down then and let the tears fall. She felt Ginny climb up onto the bed beside her and hold her. They stayed like that for several minutes before another healer asked them to leave. They needed the room for another patient. Ginny hadn't said anything the whole time she was holding Hermione. Words were not needed and Ginny didn't have the right ones anyway.

The two women went to a café in Diagon Alley for lunch. Ginny pulled out a quill and parchment after their empty plates were taken away.

"Ok, let's get that list made. Who do you want to be told that you are in labor and who should be told after the baby is born?"

"Well, besides the obvious of my parents and your parents, I suppose Ron and Luna should be told that I'm in labor."

"Right, Ron would throw a fit if he weren't told right away."

"George, Katie, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie should be told after the baby is born. No sense in keeping them waiting all day. Percy can be told too, I always forget about him! Can you get an owl to Andromeda so that Teddy can come see the baby? Oh, and I'm sure you'll tell Blaise."

"Ok, that's a good list and yes, I'll tell Blaise. Don't worry, sometimes I like to forget Percy as well."

"You could add Neville and Professor McGonagall to the list. Oh, and Hagrid of course. The Dursleys should be told, even if they won't care, but I'll do that through muggle post so don't put them on the list. They don't like owls. The rest can just be word of mouth and Luna can write up a press release for the Quibbler, but if that can wait for a few days, I'd be more comfortable."

"All right. That wasn't so hard. Except you forgot Draco." She looked up from the parchment and saw tears forming in Hermione's eyes again. Crap, what did she say wrong?

"He's not to be told." Hermione tried to make her voice cold but she couldn't hide all the emotion. She fought back tears once again and looked down the street, away from Ginny's questioning eyes.

"What happened? You obviously don't want to talk about it but I'm your best friend and you need to talk things through. I thought you said that the musical was great."

Hermione did want to talk about it. She wanted someone else to share her anger. "The musical was great, but the evening ended horribly. Draco kissed me." She waited for Ginny to react but wasn't prepared to see a smile.

"He did? Oh my gosh! That's great! Wait, it must not be great if you don't want him to know about the baby."

"It's not great! I didn't ask for it, he took advantage of me! Then he told me he wanted to be the baby's father! He wants to move in and be a father. He wants to replace Harry!"

"Wow. I didn't know Draco was that attached to the baby. I knew he loved you but not the baby." Ginny mumbled to herself. Unfortunately Hermione heard.

"What? You knew he loved me? I didn't even know he loved me."

"Well, I didn't know exactly but we could all tell that his feelings were very strong. Why do you think Ron was so angry about everything?"

"I couldn't tell. I'm such a fool. I should have pushed him away months ago." Hermione sounded so defeated.

"Why would you do that? Why is it a bad thing that he loves you and wants to help you raise your baby?"

"He can't replace Harry. It's too soon. I still love my husband."

"Nobody's going to replace Harry. I loved him too remember? When we broke up and I started dating again I wasn't trying to replace him. You don't need a replacement, you just need someone else. Just because you aren't ready now, don't shut out the possibility. Draco's a good man. Just ask him to wait, but don't get angry at him."

"Angry is the safest feeling right now. I don't want to see him or talk to him. Maybe in the future, but I can't do it now."

They finished their conversation with Ginny more upset than anything. She wasn't angry at Draco like Hermione had hoped, in fact she was slightly angry at Hermione. She sent Blaise an owl to have him check on Draco. She was concerned about both of her friends.

Blaise got Ginny's owl and headed into Draco's office to check on his friend. He didn't want to let on that he knew.

"Hey! What's up?" Blaise ignored Draco's scowl at the intrusion.

"Go away. I'm working."

"Well aren't you a happy boy. What's wrong?" Blaise sat down in a chair and stared at Draco. He was going to get it out of him no matter what.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm working." Ok, so he was going to have to dig deep for the courage to say what comes next.

"Ginny's coming over for dinner tonight, why don't you and Hermione come?" He saw the twitch in the corner of Draco's eye. The twitch that told him that his friend's hard façade was coming down.

"I'm busy."

"How about tomorrow? You can tell us all about that date you had."

"It wasn't a date. Leave me alone. I am not going to have dinner with Hermione anytime in the future so stop inviting me. Get out!" Blaise wasn't stupid. He backed away slowly. Draco was really messed up. He hadn't seen him this bad since he had been forced to join the Death Eaters. He did catch the tear that formed in the corner of his eye though, which told him that all hope was not lost.

Friday afternoon, Hermione was quite possibly in labor. She had back pain and what she thought might be contractions. It could also be gas. She grabbed her bag and went to the table where the portkey sat waiting. She took a chance, put her hand around it and before she knew it she was at St. Mungo's in the maternity ward.

"I guess this is it." She said to nobody in particular. She walked up to the counter where she gave them her name, turned over her wand (apparently hexing during labor was quite common) and authorized the owls to be sent to her mum, Ginny and Molly. She was quickly ushered into a delivery room and was settled into bed. Labor for witches was the same as for muggles so it could take a while. She grabbed a book from her bag and was just beginning to read when three frantic women charged into her room, followed by a terrified Ron.

"You're having a baby!" It seemed that everyone was talking and fussing over her at once. She didn't have time to even worry about the pain right now as questions were being fired at her very quickly. She laughed at Ron who was pale and shaking, still clutching the door frame.

"Ron, you can come closer, nothing's happening right now." She saw relief in his face as he came over to grab her hand. "You know, you are going to have to go through all of this with Luna so you'd better get used to it."

"I've got a little time to get ready. Besides, I just didn't want to see any of your. . . parts." All the women laughed then, Ron turning a brighter shade of pink.

"You can leave when you get uncomfortable, but I'm glad you're here now. Where's Luna?"

"She's finishing up at work. She will be here in about an hour. Some big story came in. I didn't really want to ask."

Hermione continued to be fussed over while she remained calm and in a fairly decent mood considering everything that was going on. Apparently Ginny had warned everyone not to mention Draco because Hermione never heard his name spoken. Her mother cried every few minutes about her baby growing up. She had to comfort her mother instead of the other way around.

As the hours ticked by, Hermione was not as calm and her mood had taken a turn for the worse. She was frustrated and tired and the pain was worse than even the Cruciatus. Ron had left as soon as she started getting really uncomfortable but he sent Luna in for regular status reports. Her mum, Molly and Ginny were steady at her side, only leaving every now and then for a snack or a bathroom break.

At 10:42 pm, a baby boy cried for the first time. He wasn't alone, there were tears all around the room as Hermione held little James Sirius Remus Potter. He had his father's raven hair and intense green eyes. He was perfect, and definitely the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. His grandmothers cooed and fussed, while dabbing their eyes. Ginny was in awe as she touched his little hand. An hour later, Hermione was peacefully sleeping with a bassinet at her side. Ron and Luna had met their godson and left for home. Hermione's father had held the baby and took his exhausted wife back home as well. Molly and Ginny were finishing the letters that would go out with the owls first thing in the morning and then would head home.

Draco was completely unaware what was happening across town. He spent the evening working, trying anything to forget the pain he was in. Pain he caused himself by being stupid. He had prided himself on his Malfoy intelligence and cunning but when it came to women he apparently was a disaster. Around midnight, Draco was standing and stretching. He was trying to decide whether he should just go to bed or if he should get drunk first. He jumped when he heard a tap on the window and saw Blaise's owl. Letting the owl in, he retrieved his letter.

_Draco, _

_  
If you tell anyone that I'm writing you this I'll deny it and never speak to you again. James Sirius Remus Potter was born tonight. Hermione is doing fine and the baby is healthy. He's reported to be a good looking kid. If you had been a little smarter you could have met your son tonight. Give her time. Congratulations. _

_Blaise_

He was a father. In his mind at least. He crumbled the letter in his fist and threw it across the room. He was so angry. He was angry with himself, angry that Hermione didn't let him be with her tonight, and angry that Potter had died and put him in this position in the first place. He thought back to that day of Potter's funeral. The day he stopped Hermione from killing herself. They'd never talked about it but she was pregnant then. She would have killed the baby if he hadn't stopped her. She owed him! Then the anger came crashing down and he was left with sorrow. She didn't owe him anything. He'd die for her now. He loved her and that baby more than he had ever loved anything. In one moment of stupidity he had lost everything. He wasn't going to give up. He would wait. He had nothing but time.

**_Author's Note: Once again I'd like to thank my reviewers. I know some of you didn't think Draco would be such a sap or Hermione would be so harsh but they are both so conflicted. I hope this chapter explained some of it more and brought them back into character. It looks like I can wrap this up in one more chapter and the epilogue. I'd like to finish them together though. It might be a couple of weeks. As I mentioned earlier, I'm doing NaNoWriMo as well and that story is slowly using all the brain cells I have. Please review! I know I promised you flowers in the last chapter, but how about muffins this time? A nice basket of mini-muffins to all who review! You are awesome_**!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I wouldn't dream of trying to claim these amazing characters._

Little James Potter was four weeks old. He was healthy and thriving. He had his father's charm and his mother's intelligence. At least Hermione thought so. Maybe it was too soon to be looking for intelligence in her precious son but he had already learned how to get what he wanted, and Hermione had learned to give in to his whims. They had settled into a routine and Hermione was learning to live on limited sleep. She'd rather be awake and holding her baby anyway. If Harry had been here, he would have been so proud of his son. His look-alike son. Hermione thought of Harry every day but she didn't feel the sharp pain of hurt anymore. Now it was a dull ache, almost an acceptance. She couldn't help but move on, she had so much to live for now.

Her mum and Molly were constantly helping out. They had been there daily for the first two weeks. Eventually she had to tell them she wanted a little more time alone. If she was going to be a single parent, she needed to be able to handle the little things. That was the big question though. Was she going to be a single parent? She couldn't get Draco's words out of her mind. He wanted to be a father. He wanted to be this baby's father. She had moments where she wanted to let him. She had moments where she wanted to run into his arms and go with her emotions. Then she would remember that Harry hadn't even been gone a year and she wasn't showing respect to her dead husband. To say she was conflicted was an understatement.

She missed Draco's friendship if nothing else. He hadn't tried to come and see the baby either. She knew that she hurt him more than she had realized. He must be very angry at her to have shut her out so completely. She deserved it though, after telling him to leave. At first she didn't regret her decision but now she did. She could admit to herself that she was attracted to him now but she couldn't say she loved him. That was too strong an emotion right now. Plus, he had probably moved on.

Draco was currently stalking the halls of the ministry looking for his new assistant. He should have known better than to hire Goyle's little brother. His former friend had tried to pull in some favors and Draco went against better judgment. Seymour Goyle wasn't any smarter than his brother and was probably lost. Of course if someone opened a box of cookies in his presence, he was probably hovering around there. Walking back into the lobby of the Auror department, he noticed a group of his co-workers standing around Weasley.

"Hey, Draco! Want to see a picture of Potter's kid? Looks just like him without the scar. Or the glasses." One of the aurors called out. Draco froze in his tracks, he chanced a look up at the group. Catching Ron's eye, he waved everyone off and went back to his office. After a few moments, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He replied, glancing up from the file he was studying. It was Weasley. Automatically his hand found his wand. It was a natural reaction for both of them.

"What do you want Weasley. I'm studying the Hadley file."

"I thought you might like to see the picture of James. I have an extra one if you'd like it." Draco didn't dare glance at the photos in Ron's hand.

"No thanks. You've seen one baby, you've seen them all."

"She misses you. She won't admit it but she does. If you really love her you'll give her time. You should go see the baby though. She'd let you."

"Why are you telling me this? You hate me. You didn't want me anywhere near her."

"Gut reaction to hate you. My sister and my wife helped me to see things differently. I've seen the hurt in her eyes every time your name is mentioned. I've seen it in yours as well. Do what you want, it's your life. I guess I just wanted to let you know that I won't stand in your way." Ron turned to leave when Draco stopped him.

"I'm not going after her. I can't do it again. I do love her. I will wait for her, but she has to come to me. It's too hard." Ron pretended not to hear Draco's voice crack, gave him a nod and left the office. He still had both pictures. Obviously Draco didn't want to see the baby. Not yet anyway.

A week later, Ron received an owl from Hermione.

_Ron, _

_Can you find some time off this week to go with me to Hogwarts? I want to introduce the baby to Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. I also want to visit Harry's tomb. I don't think I can do it alone, would you come? My schedule is open. _

_Hermione_

Ron immediately checked his calendar and sent a reply back to Hermione. He looked forward to visiting Hogwarts again and seeing Hagrid.

Wednesday afternoon, Ron, Hermione and a very bundled up James, apparated to Hogsmeade. They quickly walked toward the Hogwarts gates. They had let the Headmistress know they were coming and they would be allowed entry.

"I want to visit Harry first. Come with me? Then I'd like some time alone."

"Sure, whatever you want. The mood had grown somber as they walked toward the tombs that lay near the forest edge. Reminders to everyone of two great men. Hermione bit back tears as she and Ron walked closer. Brushing a hand over Harry's name, she took a deep steadying breath.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet your son. James Sirius Remus Potter. I named him after all the marauders. He's sure to cause trouble with that name. Hopefully he'll be a bit like me though, following the rules. Most of the time anyway. He's going to have a cousin pretty soon. Ron's here. He's going to be a dad in a few months. They think it's a girl."

"Hey Harry." Ron said as he placed a hand on the tomb. "You've got a pretty good looking kid. He looks like you but not as funny looking. He has a bit of his mum too. But he has your bright green eyes. I've been practicing on him, changing nappies and stuff. I think I'll be ready when my baby comes. We were thinking of naming her Lily. After your mum. I hope that's ok. Hermione thought it would be." The two stood in silence for a while, both reflecting on the fact that the Golden Trio was together in some way again.

"Ron, could you give me a moment? With James and Harry. You could go on to Hagrid's hut and I'll see you there."

"Sure. Take your time." Laying a hand on the tomb once again his voice broke as he said "Bye mate. I'll be back soon." Hermione watched Ron walk away. This was hard on him. She conjured a bench and sat down.

"Harry, you have no idea how hard this is. I miss you so much. I'm not angry anymore, I've gotten past that. I just miss you. I want you here with me and your son. I want you to teach him how to play Quidditch. I want help raising this boy Harry. I don't know how to do it alone." She gave a shaky laugh and continued. "Someone wants the job you know. Someone offered to be James' father. He says he loves me too. He wants to be with me and raise your son. I want to be fair to you though. I turned him down of course. Well, I more than turned him down. I crushed him. I'll be faithful to you. I promise."

"You need to be faithful to yourself." Hermione was startled to hear a voice behind her. She smiled as Professor McGonagall sat down beside her. "Let me see that baby." Hermione handed James over to her favorite professor and watched the stern woman coo over the baby.

"I remember when I held his father like this. It seems like yesterday. I don't mean to intrude on your time here but I saw you out here and couldn't help but overhear. I assume you are referring to Mr. Malfoy." Hermione looked at her old professor in shock.

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot more that goes on than most. I keep a good tab on most of my former students, and I hear rumors. I know that you spent a great deal of time with Mr. Malfoy during your pregnancy. It only made sense that he would be the one. He's a changed man. He'd be a good father you know."

"I know. I know that little James needs a father, and honestly Draco is the only one I can imagine doing the job . . . it's just what comes with it."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to be the baby's father, but he also wants to be with me and I have to be faithful to my husband. That's why I turned him down. That's why he's so hurt right now."

"Hermione, don't take this as being harsh but you can't be faithful to someone who is dead. Harry is gone. He's not coming back. He wouldn't want you to pine away for him forever. You shouldn't be alone if you don't want to be. Do you think you could love him as he loves you?"

"I could. If I'm really being honest, I don't want to be alone forever. I don't want to raise this baby alone. I want to be in love again." Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall again. "Professor, Draco is the only one I can imagine spending my life with. I just haven't wanted to admit that."

She got up and started pacing. She was clearly confused. The professor watched from the bench, still holding little James. Hermione needed to work this out by herself.

"How can I even think of being with someone when Harry hasn't been gone a year? Isn't there a timeline for this. A year of mourning? Two years of mourning? What's proper? What are the rules?" She cried.

"Hermione, calm down. There are no rules in this situation. You have to go with your heart. You are clearly conflicted about this. If you are ready to start a relationship with Mr. Malfoy, then I suggest you let yourself. If you want more time, tell him that. At least let him know that it will happen. Maybe introduce him to the baby?"

"So, you wouldn't be ashamed of me if I were to move on this soon?"

Professor McGonagall stood up and walked over to Hermione. "I will never be ashamed of you. You are doing nothing wrong. The people that love you will continue to love you and the people who want to think bad things about you will do that regardless of your decision. This is your life. You do not need to worry about others' reactions. Your only concern should be you and your baby. Right now, I don't think he cares." They both looked down at the happy baby. "Why don't I take this little boy over to see Hagrid and get him out of the cold. You spend a few more moments here and meet us there."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione watched her walk away, gently cradling the baby. She walked over to Harry's tomb once more and placed both hands on the cold marble. "Harry, I love you and always will. I do need to follow my heart though. You're never going to believe this but I'm going to let Draco Malfoy help raise your son. If you plan to come back and haunt me, now would be the time." She started laughing then, an odd mix of hearty laughs and wracking sobs. Knowing Harry was really truly not going to come back to her in any way, she walked over toward the lake. She remembered the day several months ago. Draco had saved her life. He had saved James' life as well. She had made a decision. She only hoped it was the right one.

She quickly walked over to Hagrid's hut where she was able to warm herself by the fire while laughing as Hagrid held the baby in just one of his large hands. He was trying to be so careful. Ron was smiling and laughing as well. It brought back many memories of the hours they'd spent in here with Harry. Eventually they needed to get going. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid were needed in the great hall for dinner and Ron needed to get back to Luna.

As they walked back to Hogsmeade where they could apparate home, Hermione decided she couldn't wait any longer. "Ron, can you please help me apparate to Draco's? I need to talk to him." Ron looked down at his friend and knew that she had made a decision. He was fine with it. It surprised him. She wasn't confident to apparate alone with the baby so he grabbed hold of both of them and they found themselves in the front of the imposing Malfoy Manor. Both of them let out a little shudder. Hermione knew one thing, she was never going to live here. Draco could come live in her house like he had suggested.

"You ok by yourself?" Ron asked.

"Could you just stand off to the side for a moment with James. I want to see Draco for a moment alone."

"Sure." He carefully took James and went over to the side of the house.

Hermione walked up to the door and rang the bell. She was expecting a house elf to answer but instead Draco was there.

"Hi Draco. Can we talk?" Draco nodded and opened the door wider, letting her in.

"You look good Hermione, I trust you are well?" He was being as formal as possible to keep himself from grabbing her and holding her in his arms. He could barely contain the hope that was bubbling in him.

"I'm fine. I've just been at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall says to say hello."

"Oh? I'll have to stop by and see her sometime."

"I went to talk to Harry. Well, his tomb anyway. I wanted to introduce him to his son. Funny thing about talking to a tomb, they don't talk back. Which is probably a good thing when you think about it." She laughed nervously. Draco only watched and listened. He didn't want to interfere with her reason for coming, whatever that may be.

"I told him about you too. How you want to help raise the baby. How you claim you are in love with me. I told him that if he had a problem with it, it would be a good time to speak up. He didn't though. He didn't speak at all. He's really, truly gone." Tears started to fall then. "It wasn't as if I was in denial but still, realization hits every now and then. It can be overwhelming." She was pacing in front of him and he was worried now. It didn't seem to be going in his favor.

"I thought there had to be a proper amount of time that goes bye. At least a year of mourning, maybe two before I could even think about getting involved with someone else. I figured enough time had to pass so that people wouldn't be mad at me for moving on too soon. Do you know what? According to Professor McGonagall, there are no rules for mourning! I'm supposed to go with my heart, with what feels right. Stupid heart."

"Hermione, please, calm down. Can you please tell me where this is leading because I'm having a hard time here?" Draco finally had to interrupt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. The last thing I want is to hurt you again. I want to give it a try." At Draco's confused and slightly stunned expression, she continued. "I want to see what happens. Between us. I want you to move into my house and help me with James. I want you to teach him how to play Quidditch. I want you to love me and be patient with me, knowing that in time I'll love you back."

"Are you saying you love me?" Draco couldn't quite comprehend what she was saying.

"Sort of. In a way, yes, I love you. I'm just not quite at the point to shout it out. I'm not one to easily give my heart away. But I do know, without a doubt in my mind that when I'm ready, you will be the one I give it to. I will love you with everything that is in me. If you can wait just a little longer, maybe we can try actually dating."

"That's all I've ever wanted. I was stupid to push too far and too fast. I just want you to be a part of my life. You and James. Hermione Jane Granger Potter, will you be my girlfriend." Hermione started laughing and rushed over to his waiting arms. They held each other as tight as they could, neither wanting to let go. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back. Their lips met for a second time, gentle and sweet. Draco's hand went to cup her cheek and Hermione's went up into his hair. As their lips pressed together, Draco nibbled her bottom lip. She groaned as she allowed his tongue entrance. It had been a long time since she'd had a good snogging session. She finally came to her senses and broke away needing air. As they stood in each other's arms, they smiled, knowing this was how it was meant to be.

"Come outside. You need to meet someone." She took his hand and they walked out the front door and around to the side. Ron was sitting on a bench rocking little James. As he saw them approach, he stood.

Draco stopped as he realized that Weasley was holding the baby. Was he ready for this? Was Ron going to hex him? Ron stepped closer.

"Draco, I want you to meet your son. Meet James Sirius Remus Potter." Hermione said as Ron walked up to a still frozen Draco and handed him the baby. Draco reluctantly held out his arms. He'd never held a baby before. At his look of horror, Ron chuckled. "Oi mate, he won't break. Watch his head and hold him close." Draco did just that. As he looked into the face of the baby that would be his son, the emotion hit him and caused his heart to skip a beat. It was overwhelming, the love he felt for a child that he'd only just met.

Hermione's heart also skipped a beat as she saw the emotion cross his face. Yes, her son was a charmer, he could win over the hardest of hearts. Only Draco wasn't hard anymore. He was as soft as they came all because of her. She walked over to the man she would spend the rest of her life with and looked down at her son. He was content to be with his family. That's what they were. A family.

Ron watched the scene in front of him. He knew that they'd be fine. Draco wasn't going to hurt either one of them and they'd be happy. He had grown up too and his anger at he past was gone. He gave a wave to the new family and apparated home to Luna.

"Let's go home Draco." Hermione whispered. He nodded, gathered them close and apparated them to Hermione's home. There they would set up a new life for all three of them.

**Author's Note: See the end of the Epilogue**


	10. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I'd like to thank JK for giving us characters that are so much fun to write with. Thanks!_

Almost eleven years later a crowd was gathered at the new Malfoy Manor. The old had been demolished and a new had been constructed. They were there to celebrate the 11th birthday of little James. There were so many children running around that the birthday boy was currently missing.

"Draco? Have you seen James? It's almost time for him to blow out his candles."

"Don't worry darling. Once the cake is brought out, he'll come running." Draco wrapped his arms around his wife of almost ten years. He spun her around for a kiss. He rested his hand on her belly. They were currently expecting their fifth child. Draco had proven to be a great father and he enjoyed it so much they just kept going.

"I'm just worried he's off getting into trouble. I don't see Lily, the girls or the baby either. Wait! I don't see any of the children!"

"I'll go round them up." Draco went off in search of his children and the children of his friends. There were young Weasleys, Zabinis, Longbottoms, and of course Malfoys somewhere around here.

Draco smiled as he thought of all the children in his life. Molly's grandchildren now numbered in the teens. Not all were officially hers of course but she'd take whatever she could get. Ron and Luna had stopped with two children. Lily was 10 and Harry was 7. George and Katie had created a new set of Weasley twins, Little Fred and Little Arthur. They also had a sweet little daughter named Sarah. So far she had taken after her mother, thank goodness. Bill and Fleur had three daughters, Victoire, Corinne, and Marianna. Victoire was probably off with Teddy. Bill needed to keep an eye on those two. Charlie and his wife Sandra had a handsome three year old son named Calvin. Percy and Penelope had two perfect children, Peter and Polly, always well dressed and well mannered. They were set to be prefects like their parents someday. Ginny and Blaise had two sons, Benjy and Anthony. They had another on the way and were hoping for a girl. Then there were the Malfoys. James of course was the oldest, Minerva was next at 8, Narcissa was 6 and little Drake was 3.

Draco stood and watched as the children gathered around James while he showed off his broom skills on his new broom. He would be a seeker someday like both of his fathers. He looked at his daughters with their white blond hair and smiled as they stopped their little brother from eating a rock. Drake looked like his mother, bushy hair and all. James looked like his father, his real father, more every day. Draco was glad for that. James knew all about Harry, he had heard all the stories.

"Dad! Look, I can do a loop!" Draco looked up at his son with pride.

"Come on down son, it's time for cake." At the magic word, all the children made a beeline for the tables.

Several months later, James and Lily were shaking with fear. They were going to be sorted soon and it was very important which house they were in. Lily really wanted to make her dad proud and be in Gryffindor. James knew that he could go either way. He was raised by a Slytherin but was the son of two Gryffindors. He knew his dad would like it if he were a Slytherin but he felt more like a Gryffindor. The names began to be called. James looked around and saw Teddy and Victoire smiling at him. He saw Professor Longbottom at the teacher's table. His Aunt Minerva –oops – Professor McGonagall was calling out the names.

"James Sirius Remus Potter Malfoy" the professor called out. James didn't see it but a shudder went across the teacher's table as they heard all those names together. The grandson of a Marauder, the son of two of the Golden Trio and stepson of the Prince of Slytherin. Oh yes, it would be an interesting year.

"You are a tough one aren't you?" The sorting hat told James. "Your father was tricky too. You could easily be a Slytherin you know but I think you should follow your parents' path. GRYFFINDOR!"

James breathed a sigh of relief and went to sit with Teddy and Victoire. He waited for Lily's name to be called.

"Lily Nymphadora Weasley" The hat was quick on this one. "GRYFFINDOR!" James sighed in relief as his best friend joined him at the table.

The next morning there was a smile and a cheer from a happy Hermione and a smirk from an accepting Draco as they received James' owl.

"Well, we've got four more possible Slytherins. Just because one Malfoy was sorted in Gryffindor doesn't mean they all will." Draco said with a sigh.

"No darling, I'm sure you'll get your Slytherin." Hermione patted her husband on the arm and scooped up their baby boy. "If this little guy, who is the spitting image of you and carries the name Severus doesn't get into Slytherin I don't know who will." Draco took his look-alike son from his wife and held him close. He looked up at the portrait of his family that he had done after Sev was born. It was a mixed lot, four blondes, two brunettes and a raven haired son who had always made him proud. Hermione and Draco's life together wasn't perfect, but it was as it should be. The family they had formed out of the depths of grief made them happier than they ever expected. Hermione walked up and kissed her husband on the cheek. The Malfoys were indeed a happy family.

**Author's Note: This has been a story that I wanted to write for a long time. I started writing it once before but it turned into a completely different story. If any of you have read my other Fic, _Never Been Happier_, you'd be surprised to know that was originally supposed to be this story. I started it with Harry alive and just couldn't kill him off. The story ended up being a sappy one-shot about Harry and Hermione's perfect life. It's been so satisfying to get to finally write this one! Thanks to all my reviewers. You are awesome! Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
